How to Fall in Love With the World's Biggest Prat
by La Fille Avec Le Stylo
Summary: He is the world's biggest prat, and she absolutely loathes him. It's an interesting affair, to say the least.
1. The Importance of Toadstool Soup

Lily Evans hated Divination with all her heart and soul. She despised the hours spent in the stuffy Divination room, it's fumes making her feel stupid and sleepy, and Professor Kitbridge was the foulest old fraud she'd ever met, but it wasn't just those things. She could deal with Professor Kitbridge's ridiculous proclamations, she could live with the silly girls she shared the class with mooning over the crystal balls, claiming to see themselves dating Sirius Black in the future. No, what Lily hated the most about Divination was that James Potter, the bane of her existence, sat next to her every single class.

"Alright, Evans?" the loathsome boy asked her one autumn morning, slamming his books on the table as he made himself comfortable in the wing chair adjacent to hers. Lily winced as the books hit the wood as if he'd been throwing them at her rather than the table in front of them.

"Fine," she sniffed, a note of finality in her voice. She was hoping that would be it, the end of the conversation for that day, but James was not to be deterred.

"How'd you do on that Potions test?" he asked, propping his feet on the table. "That Slughorn's a piece of work, I tell you." Lily scoffed.

"What, did you fail _again_?"

"Not quite."

"Well, I got perfect."

"Bully for you."

Lily smiled. _Yes, James Potter,_ she thought to herself, _bully for me, indeed._ She was about to say something biting in return, continuing their rally of quips and insults, but was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Kitridge.

The old woman swooped into the classroom, her large purple poncho clashing violently with her orange hair, a number of gaudy fake pearl necklaces strung around her neck. "Hello, children!" she cried, using the false- sounding, jolly voice that she liked to employ when not pretending to make predictions. "Do you feel the magical vibrations in the air today, children? It will be a great lesson today, I can feel it!"

Next to her, James Potter was sniggering furiously. Lily bit back a smile.

"...as Saturn is in the twelfth- _Mr. Potter would you pay attention at once_?" Professor Kitridge had, it seemed, noticed James' incessant laughter. James at once ceased laughing, but a telltale smirk still played upon his lips, making the professor angrier than ever. "I see!" she proclaimed, striding over to their table. "Well, why don't I just tell the class what the future has in store for you then, Mr. Potter!"

It was Lily's turn to snigger. Whenever their Divination professor was angry with a student, it was customary for her to "see" something extraordinarily embarrassing in that student's future.

"My Inner Eye is opening," Professor Kitridge was narrating in a spectacularly false voice, "I am seeing something... I am seeing... _love_." The girls in the class instantly began chattering amongst themselves. "I am seeing a red- headed girl..." Lily was suddenly the victim of more glaring than any teenaged girl should ever be forced to endure. "I am seeing true love... this year... and initials!" The girls of the class became silent, all straining to hear the initials of James Potter's true love. From their seat in corner, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sniggered. "L. P.!" the professor proclaimed. "The initials of your true love, Mr. Potter, are _L. P.._"

Whatever response the professor had been expecting from James Potter, it wasn't the one she got.

"Right," James laughed, "and you're a thestral!" James, Sirius and Remus were roaring with laughter, and slowly the rest of the class joined in, too, save for Lily. She just rolled her eyes and began work on a Transfiguration essay ("explain in detail the restrictions set by the Minstry of Magic in 1632 in regards to animal transfiguration, and the cases in which it is not acceptable"), trying desperately hard to ignore the sound of James Potter's obnoxious laugh. She sighed in frustration and shot him a few well- aimed glares, all of them unnoticed by James. He was, she decided, the world's biggest prat.

The rest of the class progressed as it normally did. Professor Kitridge set them a ridiculous assignment ("please predict the color of the eyes of the next horse you encounter, with proof from your divination textbook"), James Potter did his best to flirt with her, and Lily pointedly ignored him while wondering why on _earth_ she'd ever taken this class.

"The eyes of the next horse I meet will be brown," James was saying, "because I dislike toadstool soup, which means I won't be meeting a horse until next February, at which time Mercury will be aligned with Venus, which means I will have great fortune."

"Why does that mean the horse's eyes will be brown?" Lily scoffed.

"Because brown is a lucky colour for people born in September," James answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes no sense," Lily spat at him. "_None_ of that makes _any_ sense."

"Doesn't have to," James told her, "it's Divination." Lily merely shook her head, relishing the thought of James Potter failing an assignment because of his arrogance, hoping she'd be there to see it.

And then, as if reading Lily's mind, Professor Kitridge made her way towards Lily and James' table.

"How are we getting along over here?" the professor asked, snatching up Lily's incomplete prediction. "Any questions?"

"None at all," Lily answered, grabbing her predictions back. The professor gave her a cool glare before turning to James and grabbing his parchment. As she read it, her eyes got wider and wider until-

"James Potter," Lily smiled expectantly. _Here it is... _"You are a-" _stupid idiot who cares only for himself, _Lily thought. "Genius!" Lily was about to laugh, but stopped herself once the words registered. _Genius?_

"I don't usually teach the importance of food preferences affecting fortunes until seventh year, well done!" Professor Kitridge was nearly dancing with happiness. "This is absolutely spot- on! You're quite right, if you _did _like toadstool soup it would change the outcome of this particular prediction entirely! And how you knew that Mercury and Venus would be aligned..." the professor cut off, shaking her head dazedly. "My dear," she said, smiling fondly at James, "I may have underestimated you. You may very well have the _gift_."

James fought very hard to keep a straight face. "You might be right, Professor," he agreed. "You might be right."

"It is a very heavy load to bear, being able to see what is yet to come," the professor informed him. "Mind you don't go astray."

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her gravely. "I'll never forget it."

Professor Kitridge smiled at him, tears in her eyes. She patted him clumsily on the cheek and returned his paper to him almost reverently, as if she were scared it would shatter upon hitting the table. "By the by, Miss Evans," she said, turning to Lily, "your prediction is a little off. You've predicted Mars will be in the fifth house, which is quite untrue, and it will ruin your prediction. I suggest you ask Mr. Potter for help, I'm sure he'd oblige you."

Lily gritted her teeth and ripped her parchment in half. She could feel James' eyes on her, but couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Yeah, Evans," he quipped, "I'd be glad to oblige you."

Lily wanted to scream.


	2. Gryffindors are Prats

"And then he says he'll be glad to oblige me!" Lily said angrily, ripping some grass out of the ground. "I hate him, I hate him, I _hate _him!"

"Yeah, well, he sure doesn't hate you," Severus muttered, glaring at the Lake. "What're you going to do about him?"

"Same as I always do," Lily sighed. "Ignore him when I can, and act indifferent when forced to acknowledge him."

Lily Evans and Severus Snape were seated side by side near the Lake, their backs turned to the fierce autumnal wind which was sweeping through the Hogwarts grounds, chilling the students and staff to their very bones. They were pointedly ignoring James Potter and his cronies, who were nearby entertaining a gaggle of their female admirers with some silly anecdote or another, acting it out as they went along in what Lily considered to be a very obnoxious manner.

"Look at them," Lily snapped, shooting a glare at where James Potter stood, accompanied by his friends. "They're insufferable!" Severus nodded, silently rejoicing at the fact that Lily still hated James Potter with a passion.

"Well, I've always said Gryffindors were prats," Severus teased, poking Lily in the side. Lily swatted at him in mock outrage.

"Prats? Well, you Slytherins are all scrawny little freaks!"

Severus grabbed his side and groaned as if wounded. "Why must you hurt me so, Lil? After all I've done for you?" Lily tried hard to keep a straight face and failed spectacularly, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

The two were still laughing when a group of their fellow fifth- years, all Slytherins, approached them. "Oi, Snape!" Rodolphus Lestrange drawled from his place at the head of the pack. "Get over here, we need to talk." Snape glanced at Lily, who nodded her assent, before springing up and jogging over to speak with the group.

Lily sighed and lay back in the grass. She didn't like Severus' other friends, she thought they were twisted, but she knew that who he spent his time with wasn't up to her. Still, she shivered from her spot on the grass when she felt Rodolphus' eyes on her, and cringed when she heard Severus say "mudblood" as he spoke to them. The thought of him becoming a Death Eater like she knew they were going to made her physically ill.

She was still lying in the grass, contemplating the nature of Severus' relationship with his other friends, when the boy in question returned to her side. "Hey there, Lily," he said playfully. "Tired?"

Lily sat up and shot him a cool glare. "So who's the mudblood this time?" she asked, turning so he was looking at her profile. Severus paled.

"Nobody," he said quickly. "Not you. I don't let them call you that." Lily nodded stiffly, still angry. "Come on, Lil," he pleaded, but to no avail. "Lily Evans, if you don't forgive me, I'll have no choice but to kill myself!" he declared dramatically, putting his wand to his throat and screwing his face up in mock fear. "I'll do it!" he shouted, "and only you can stop me!"

Lily couldn't help herself; she burst into laughter. She loved this Severus; the Severus that laughed and played. It was the other one, the one brought out by Rodolphus Lestrange and his cronies, that bothered her.

"I forgive you, Sev," she laughed. _I always do_.


	3. Pillows and Potters

Lily raced through the common room door, tears of laughter pooling the corners of her eyes. She and Severus had _just_ been told off for laughing too loudly by an irate Argus Filch down by the Slytherin common room, which was always a funny occurrence in itself. It was made even funnier when Severus had asked Filch to bugger off, then ran into the common room before he could be throttled by the aforementioned caretaker, making that encounter one of Lily's favorite ever memories.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve was snickering once more at the memory of Filch's expression after Severus had told him off when-

"Careful, Evans." Lily glared up at James Potter from where she was caught in his arms. "Do you always trip over your own robes like that?" he asked, his eyes almost mocking.

"Thanks for catching me," she said, disgruntled, "but I think I'll just go now." Lily began extricating herself from James' grasp, but found she was being restrained.

"Come on, Lil," he told her, the shadow of a laugh coloring his voice. "You can't avoid this forever."

"Avoid what, exactly?" she shot back.

"I believe Muggles call it _chemistry_," he laughed, squeezing her closer to his chest. Lily firmly told herself that she did not like the sensation of being hugged by James Potter.

"Let me go."

"I'd rather not."

"Now."

"I like hugging you."

Lily sighed in frustration. "Be that as it may, I want you to let me go." James laughed heartily.

"I think you'll find, Evans," he began, "that you're the one holding me."

Lily scoffed. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever- oh." She was quite embarrassed to to find that she had been clinging to James rather tightly, and he had all but let go.

"That's what I thought," he told her smugly. Lily turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"I was only holding on because I thought you were going to push me, or something. It was a self- preservation technique."

"Of course it was," James smirked. "It wasn't that you find me irresistible." Lily let out angry breath of air and turned on her heel, sprinting for her dormitory.

Throwing herself down on her bed, Lily promptly began punching her pillow, imagining it was James Potter's face. "Stupid- arrogant- little- _prat_!" she cried, attacking the pillow with more rigor.

"What'd the poor pillow ever do to you?" her friend Mary MacDonald asked, sitting down on the bed adjacent to Lily's. Lily ignored her. "He isn't that bad," Mary sighed. "In fact, most girls would _love_ to be in your position here. I would."

Lily stopped her attack and turned to Mary. "I hate him, Mary."

"Why?" Mary laughed. "He's smart, amazing at Quidditch, funny, not to mention gorgeous-"

"He's a prat!" Lily cut her off, defending her hatred of James Potter. "He's arrogant, selfish, narcissistic-"

"Completely in love with you, patient with you, _always _looking out for you-"

"Annoying, insufferable, bothersome-"

"Probably going to end up marrying you, too!" This caused Lily to pause.

"What?" she asked, her voice dangerously cool. "Explain." Mary laughed, unafraid of the unspoken threat in Lily's words.

"Are you daft, Lil?" she asked, relishing her friend's annoyance. "L. P.! That's you!"

"My initials are L. E., actually," Lily said scathingly. "Lily Evans, remember?"

Mary laughed harder and shook her head. "Lily _Potter_."

Lily shook her head. "I'd never marry him, I hate him."

"Sure you do," Mary said knowingly.

"I do."

"Yeah, you do."

"No, seriously, I hate him."

"Yeah, I just agreed with you. That's what I just said." Mary laughed, unable to hide how humorous she found the whole situation to be. Lily glared at her for a moment, then promptly threw a pillow at her in retribution for her blatant betrayal.

"Oh, you're going to wish you never did that, Mrs. Potter!" Mary cried, scooping her pillow up off the bed.

"And you're going to wish you never called me that!" Lily responded, grabbing another pillow and wielding it before her slim figure like a shield.

And so, laughing and screaming, the two girls had a very intense pillow fight until the girls in the dormitory above them asked them in no uncertain terms to shut up.


	4. A Bickering Old Couple

Potions was a bittersweet class for Lily Evans. Sweet because she adored the subject, because she loved Professor Slughorn, and because it was one of the few classes she had with her best mate Severus Snape. Bitter because James Potter insisted he sit next to her every single class.

"Lily, my love!" he proclaimed one morning, rushing into the dungeon and throwing himself into the chair to her left. "How are you?"

"Go away, Potter," she said. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Sorry, what was that?" James asked, turning to her. He'd been distracted by the entrance of his best mate, Sirius Black, and hadn't been paying attention. "Didn't catch that."

"I _said_," Lily replied testily, "that I don't want to _talk_ to you. Ever." This drew a laugh from Sirius, which caught the attention of every girl in the dungeon.

"I don't think she fancies you, mate," Sirius said loudly, provoking a laugh from James. Lily ignored the fact that his laugh did something strange to her stomach.

"Whatever, Lil," James winked. "I'll win you yet."

"Maybe in a parallel universe," she scoffed.

"That still counts," James responded. "I'm still getting you, it's just in a different universe."

"Hardly," she said. "I would never date you. In this universe or any other"

"You would."

"I wouldn't."

"You fancy me."

"I would _never_ fancy an arrogant toad like you."

"You would."

"I would _not_!"

"We're practically dating already!"

Lily was furious. "Excuse me?" she demanded. "Are you delusional? _Practically dating already_?" by this time the whole class was watching, and Severus was looking very nervous. "Explain!"

James almost fell over laughing. "We're having a lover's quarrel, love!" he chortled, Sirius joining in. "We sound exactly like a bickering old couple!"

Lily stood up sputtering, so enraged that she couldn't even speak. Then, as Professor Slughorn entered the dungeon to announce that they were to be brewing the Draught of Living Death, she ran from the room.

Severus sprang into action, nearly knocking over his table in the process. "I should go see if she's alright," he mumbled, throwing his things into his worn- out bookbag.

"Yeah, you do that, Snivellus," James laughed. "And tell her I say hello." Severus sneered at him as the class began to road with laughter.

"Later, Severus, darling!" Sirius called as Severus disappeared through the doorway, leaving a disgruntled Professor Slughorn to calm the overexcited class.

"Seriously, though," Sirius told James in an undertone, "I really don't think she fancies you."


	5. The Pros and Cons of Arrogant Toerags

Lily had had enough. She was sick of James Potter, she was sick of school, she was sick of worrying about Severus and his idiot friends. If someone had offered to take away her magic and make her a Muggle at that moment, she would have been sorely tempted.

She sighed as she heard quick footsteps behind her, recognizing the sound of Severus' walk.

:Go away, Sev," she muttered. "I don't want to talk."

"Don't be like that, Lil," he said, quickening his pace until they were walking side- by- side. "I'm worried about you."

Lily's anger flared again for no reason in particular. "Well, I want to be alone, okay?" she shouted. "So leave me be!"

"But I thought we were supposed to be friends?" Severus said sadly. "Best friends?"

"We _are_, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber_! What do you see in him, Sev? He's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary MacDonald the other day?" Lily sighed and leaned against a nearby pillar, worried Severus would be offended by what she was saying.

"That was nothing," Severus said quickly. "It was a laugh, that's all-"

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny-"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" Severus challenged, but he had done the wrong thing in bringing up James Potter.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily asked quietly, her lyrical voice sharp.

"They sneak out at night," he said quickly. "There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill. They say he's ill." Lily, having heard all Severus' conspiracy theories before, was sounding rather exasperated.

"Every month at the full moon?" Snape raised his eyebrow.

"I know your theory," Lily informed him. "Why are you so obsessed with them, anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone thinks they are." He stared intensely at Lily, and she felt a blush rise on her face.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though," she said, her voice quieting. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down by that tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there-"

Severus looked murderous. "Saved? _Saved_? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck, and his friends', too! You're not going to- I won't let you-"

Lily's eyes narrowed. Once again, Severus had said the wrong thing. "Let me? _Let me_?"

Severus froze. "I didn't mean- I just don't want to see you made a fool of- he fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" _Tell me something I don't know_, Lily thought as Snape slumped against the wall. "And he's not," Severus continued, "everyone thinks... Big Quidditch hero-" Severus's voice cut off, his face a twisted mask of hatred for James Potter. Lily raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"I know James Potter is an arrogant toerag," she laughed. "I don't need _you_ to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. _Evil, _Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

Severus' body relaxed. "Yeah, well-" he started, but Lily cut him off.

"Shall we go inside now and pretend this never happened?"

Severus smiled broadly, thinking about how wonderful it was to have a friend who knew him as well as Lily did. "Yeah, let's."


	6. Prats Can Be Good People, Too

Lily seriously regretted walking out of Potions. Yes, she had been angry, and _yes_, the look on Potter's face had been priceless, but nothing was worth the make- up essay she was writing for Professor Slughorn now. Lily thanked her lucky stars that Professor Slughorn liked her, otherwise her little display would've meant a detention.

She furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to remember the correct composition of Felix Felicis. "Fifteen stirs counter- clockwise," she muttered, "five mint leaves-"

"Followed by another thirteen clockwise stirs," Sirius Black said, flopping down into the chair next to Lily's. His dark hair flopped attractively into his eyes and he brushed it away, smiling at Lily. "Hey there, Lil."

Lily sighed. _Here comes distraction_, she thought. "Hey, Sirius. What's up?"

Sirius cleared his throat which (according to Mary MacDonald) meant he had something rather pressing on his mind. "It's about James."

Lily groaned and leaned back into her chair. Couldn't she have ten minutes in which she didn't have to think about that prat? "What about him?"

"Look, I just wanted to clear up his... intentions."

"Right. I'm sure they're very admirable. Now leave me be so I can finish this essay for Slughorn, alright?"

Sirius laughed appreciatively. "Actually, they are. I know he acts like a prat-"

"Yes, yes he does-"

"But he isn't all that bad. He's actually a really nice guy, Lil, and he fancies you like mad." Lily raised an eyebrow. "Give him a chance," Sirius pled, "he deserves it."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I've never seen him like this, and it's making me sick. Do it for my sake, Lil."

"Don't call me 'Lil'."

"Why?"

"Only Severus calls me that."

Sirius threw his head back in laughter. "_Snivellus_? That idiot? The slimy little git's in love with you and too much of a coward to let you know, why on earth do you spend time with him?"

"He's my best mate," Lily said hotly, "and I'd rather he be in love with me than James Potter! At least he's nice, loyal, funny-"

"So is James. Trust me, I know." Sirius said quickly, defending his mate to the best of his abilities.

"Prove it," Lily challenged him, folding her arms.

Sirius sighed. "Last year I got in a big fight with my mum. She was all upset that I wasn't a fan of... of _you know who_, like my brother is. I got really upset and ran away, ended up lost in Muggle London."

Lily was riveted. She had no idea how this applied to James Potter, but it was an interesting story. 'What did you do?" she whispered, leaning towards Sirius.

"Owled James, of course," Sirius answered. "He came to Muggle London all on his own in the middle of the night to track me down, found me cowering in some Muggle fast food joint. He brought me back to his place, gave me food and a bed... introduced me to his parents as their new lodger the next morning." Sirius grinned at the memory. "He took me in," he continued, his voicing softening. "Made sure I was safe, had a place to stay. It was one of the most selfless things anyone's ever done for me. James is more of a brother to me than my actual brother."

"Wow," Lily whispered. "I had no idea."

"Not many people do, actually," Sirius said conversationally. "He's a bit of a show- off in public, a real joker. Don't get me wrong, he is like that, just... that's not all he is." Lily nodded mutely. "So yeah, give him a chance," Sirius ended, standing up.

"Sirius," Lily said suddenly, causing Sirius to stop. "Did he send you over here to tell me all this?" Sirius shot a glance toward the corner, where Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter were all clustered around a table laughing.

"Nah," Sirius laughed, "he'd kill me if he knew I told you what I did. Throttle me, probably." He shot Lily a wink, then loped graciously over to the corner, rejoining his mates.

Lily was very, very confused.

And still at a loss as to the correct composition of Felix Felicis.


	7. A Snowball Fight Gone Horribly Awry

Lily was running as fast as she possibly could towards the shelter of Hogwarts. She was engaged in a heated battle, and was just about ready to admit defeat. Her last hope was to make it to the Entrance Hall, where she could recuperate for a few minutes before re- entering the fray.

She heard footsteps behind her and doubled her pace, praying not to get hit. She hated losing. Lily's breath hitched- the footsteps were getting closer. She pushed her pace to the limit, and was almost to the safety of the school when-

"Ha! Got you!" Lily wiped the remnants of Severus' snowball from her arm and shot him an annoyed glare.

"You think you're so brilliant," she said.

"I don't think," he corrected, "I _know_."

"Know what?" she teased. Severus shook his head and laughed.

"Well, if it's any consolation, white hair suits you," he snickered. Lily shook the snow from her hair, laughing.

"Guess that means I'll age gracefully, then," she quipped. Snape bent down to construct another snowball, but Lily beat him to the chase.

"Ha! Who's the victor now, Sev?" she laughed, having tackled him to the ground.

"Hardy fair!" he mock- complained. "I threw a few snowballs at you, you've knocked me over!"

"That's what you get for picking on girls, Severus Snape!" she laughed.

"You will pay," he assured her.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" Snape flipped over so that Lily was pinned beneath him and threw some snow into her face. She let out a small shriek and mashed some snow into his.

"Bloody hell! That's cold!" he shrieked, brushing his face off.

"That's what you get!"

"You're a sore loser." Severus grinned down at Lily, who stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed heartily, sticking his tongue back at her.

"Hey, Sev, wanna get off me now?" Lily laughed, pushing playfully against him. Severus blushed a deep red and was beginning to move off her when he was suddenly thrown to the side rather forcefully.

"Whoa, Lil, I was getting off you!" Severus said angrily. "Why did you push me?"

"I- I didn't," Lily said, just as confused. "It wasn't me." That's when they both noticed James Potter watching from the school doors, wand drawn, an uninterpretable expression on his face. "Oh," Lily said quietly.

Severus felt a surge of anger at James' interference, and shot a well- aimed Tripping Jinx his way. Much to his amusement, James instantly fell over, looking ridiculous. Severus let out a hearty laugh.

"Why'd you do that, Sev?" Lily asked, offering Severus her hand and pulling him up. "All he did was pull you off me. I couldn't breathe, technically speaking he helped me."

"Why are you defending him?" Severus shot back, hurt by Lily's betrayal. "I was getting off you, you know that!"

"Yeah, well," Lily trailed off. "Look, Sev, we need to talk." Severus did not like her tone of voice. What had started out as an innocent snowball fight was taking a turn for the worse, and far too soon.

"What about?" he asked cautiously.

"Well," Lily said nervously, "I just wanted to say that- that you're my best mate, and I love you to death, but I don't love you like... that."

Severus had already known this, but his heart was breaking all over again to hear it from her. "I- I know that, Lil," he assured her. "I never thought you did."

"Oh," Lily said quickly. "Okay, then. I just wanted to... to clear that up." Severus nodded mutely, and the two stood staring awkwardly at their feet for a few minutes. "I should go now," Lily said suddenly. "I've got some homework to do."

"Going to the library?" Severus asked. "Because I've got some, too. We could help each other out."

"No," Lily said, "I'm going back to my dormitory. I can't take any distraction, and there'll be others in the library." It was a bad excuse and they both knew it. "Plus, I need to talk to Mary later on. Reckon she'll show up at the dormitory at some point."

"Yeah, she probably will," Severus agreed. "We'd better head in, then." In awkward silence the two walked side- by- side into Hogwarts and went their separate ways.

Lily sprinted up to the common room, only to find that she couldn't concentrate on homework. The image of Severus' wounded face was all she could think about. With a frustrated sigh she slammed her Herbology textbook closed and headed for her dormitory, praying a nap would clear her thoughts.

"Hey there, Lily," Mary MacDonald greeted upon her entry.

"Hey, Mary," Lily replied, sounding exhausted.

Mary was instantly suspicious of Lily's tone of voice. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking a seat next to Lily. "What happened? Was it James Potter again?"

"No," Lily sighed. "It's Severus. He's my best mate, and I love him like a brother, but it's just never enough for him." Mary nodded understandingly.

"Go on," she said. "Let it all out."

"And he tries not to pressure me to fancy him or anything, but every time we talk, it's like there's always this _thing_ dividing us because he fancies me and I don't exactly..."

"Reciprocate the feeling?" Marry offered.

"Yeah, exactly." Lily flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "And I just don't know how to deal with that. I've known Sev forever, since before Hogwarts even, and I just feel like if he doesn't stop fancying me it'll ruin our friendship."

"Look, Lily, I'm going to be honest with you," Mary said. Lily looked at her, curious. "I don't really understand your relationship with Severus."

"What don't you understand?"

"It's just... He's a Slytherin, you know? He calls all Muggleborns 'Mudbloods'-"

"He doesn't call me that," Lily pointed out.

"No, maybe not," Mary acknowledged, "but he calls every other Muggleborn in the school that _awful_ name. And he messes around with Dark Magic with all his Slytherin mates, and draws the Dark Mark on all his notes and textbooks... I just don't get it," Mary said. "I mean, yeah, he's your best mate, but he's practically a Death Eater already. The only person he's decent to is _you_."

Lily was speechless. Mary was right, of course, Severus did all those things and more. But he wasn't a bad person, Lily knew that much. If it weren't for his House and the family he'd been born into, he'd be better.

"I- I know," Lily said quietly. "But somehow I forgive him for those things, because he's... not like that. Not really."

"I know," Mary said, "I'm just telling you what I- and the rest of the school- think about your friendship with him." Lily nodded mutely.

"Thanks for telling me," she said, a note of finality in her voice.

"No problem," Mary answered. "I've got to get going now, though. James Potter said he'd help me with my Transfiguration homework. He's really good at Transfiguration, you know." Lily nodded again. She knew.

Mary smiled weakly and headed for the door, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.


	8. A Very Early Morning Rendezvous

Lily couldn't sleep. For the past few weeks, ever since that snowball fight with Severus, she'd been incapable of achieving more than three or four hours of sleep a night, and it seemed that night was going to be no exception.

She sighed, dragging her feet down the stairs from her dormitory to the common room. If she wasn't going to sleep, at least she could get some homework done instead of laying awake in her bed. _Not that it'll help_, she thought wryly. Her grades had been slipping due to her constant fatigue and inability to concentrate.

She flopped down in a winged chair in front of the fire, oblivious of the messy- haired boy who was sitting in the chair opposite hers and currently scrutinizing her with his hazel eyes.

"Come to visit me then, Evans?" James Potter quipped, laughing as she jumped up in surprise.

"Potter, you scared me!" she scolded, folding her arms.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, but the smirk on his lips gave away how humorous he found her reaction to be. "So what brings you down to the common room this fine evening?"

"Morning, actually," Lily corrected him. James checked his watch, only to find that it was 2:37 A.M..

"I stand corrected," he said. "What brings you down to the common room this fine _morning_?"

"Couldn't sleep," Lily sighed. "You?"

"Oh no," James said, his voice almost a laugh. "I'm not done with you yet. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Yeah, and Filch isn't an ugly old bat." Lily laughed at this, making James smile. He loved her laugh. What's more, he loved making her laugh. "So go on then, tell us what's wrong," he pressed. "I promise I won't laugh."

And so Lily found herself confiding in James Potter all that had gone wrong over the past few weeks.

"McGonagall said they were considering taking away my Prefect badge if my marks didn't improve," she said miserably. "But they can't improve if I can't sleep, and I can't sleep with stuff like that making me stressed!"

"A catch- 22," James said, nodding. "Bugger."

"Yes," Lily laughed ironically. "Bugger, indeed."

"Talk to Remus about the Prefect stuff, he'd take some of your responsibilities on the sly. That way they get done and you don't have to do it, but McGonagall never finds out it wasn't you."

"But then Remus won't get enough sleep." James sniggered at some inside joke.

"Remus likes the nighttime," he assured her. "He won't mind."

"Right," Lily said doubtfully. "I'll talk to him, I suppose."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the fire.

"As for your Snape situation," James began, "don't worry about that."

"How can I not?" Lily demanded. "He's my best mate, I don't want to lose him!"

"You won't."

"Yes I will."

"He isn't going to stop hanging out with you just because you don't fancy him."

"But what if it gets awkward?" Lily cried, desperate for answers.

"So it gets awkward. Relationships have survived worse, you know."

"Like what?"

"Like... stuff," James answered vaguely.

"The only thing worse than this is if he turned out to be a werewolf, or something ridiculous like that," Lily laughed. James gave a forced chuckle and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So why are you up?" Lily asked, surprised to find herself enjoying James Potter's company.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered.

"Why?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" he laughed.

"Always. If you don't like it, don't talk to me."

"Feisty," James teased, "I like it." Lily shot him a scathing glare.

"So what were you thinking about?" she pressed.

"Nothing."

"It was something."

"Not really."

"If it was nothing, you would have slept."

James paused. She had a point. "Alright, I was thinking about a girl." Lily felt a sudden and thoroughly unexpected surge of jealousy course through her.

"What girl?"

"Are you daft, Evans?" he laughed. "Who else?" Lily nodded, strangely reassured, though at a loss for words.

"I see," she finally said.

"I was just wondering," he started, uncertainty thick in his voice, "why you hate me so much."

"I don't," she answered, "not really."

"No?"

"No. Doesn't mean I like you, either, though," she teased. "I mean, you _are_ a prat."

"And you, Evans, _are_ a standoffish snob," he laughed.

"Why do you call me by my last name?" Lily asked. For as long as she could remember, she'd always been 'Evans' to James Potter.

"You told me in first year that if I ever called you 'Lily' you'd hex me," James laughed. "I believe your exact words were, 'call me _Lily_ ever again, Potter, and I will hex you into oblivion.'"

Lily burst into laughter. "I didn't!"

"Oh, you did. I was terrified."

"I bet you were shaking in your boots, right?"

"In my defense, you were an intimidating eleven- year- old."

"Or you were just a pansy," she teased.

"You will regret that," he assured her.

"What're you going to do?"

"You'll see," he said, smiling wickedly. "And you will not like it."

"Alright," Lily challenged him, "give it your best shot. I'm ready."

"Oh, I'm saving it for later," James smiled. "For when you're least expecting it."

"I look forward to your best attempt."

"I look forward to seeing your face after my best attempt."

Lily shook her head and laughed. _He really isn't so bad_, she thought. He had surprised her with how genuinely nice and normal he could be.

"So, Lily," James started, catching her attention once more. "There's a hag, a warlock and a leprechaun all in a bar, and..."

They spent the next few hours swapping stories, jokes and witticisms in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Not once in all that time did Severus cross Lily's mind.


	9. Skiving Off The James Potter Way

"Where were you at breakfast?" James asked as Lily threw herself down in the armchair next to his in the Divination room.

"Catching up on sleep," she yawned. "In case you've forgotten, I was up until five in the morning chatting with this absolute idiot I know." James smirked.

"Thanks for that, Lily. You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"It's one of my many talents."

James laughed. "Are you alright, though? I mean, if you want to skive off, I can cover for you."

"Maybe," Lily started. "I do need some sleep-" her words were cut off by a loud yawn.

"Yeah," James said, "you're skiving off."

"How do you expect me to get out of class?" Lily asked scathingly. "I'm already here."

"Fake sick."

"The old bat won't believe it."

"She will," James assured her. "Don't worry." He shot her a wink and Lily fell silent, wondering what his plan was. She didn't have long to wait to find out, however, as moments later Professor Kitridge came swooping into the room like an overgrown owl.

"Class," she announced, "I have had a vision that-"

"Professor," James called out, interrupting her.

"Potter?" the professor asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"I've had a vision," James claimed, trying hard not to laugh. "It's nothing big, but I've foreseen that Lily Evans here is going to become violently ill in exactly ten and half minutes."

The professor looked intrigued. "Really?"

"Oh yes," James said solemnly. "I think it would be best if she be excused from class immediately."

"Yes, of course," Professor Kitridge said, looking distinctly flustered. "If you say so... you do, after all, have the _gift_..."

"Yeah," James continued. "Also, I foresee that if she goes alone, she'll pass out in the hallway. I think it best if I accompany her." Lily had no idea how James was saying all this without laughing.

Professor Kitridge nodded slowly. "Yes, that would make sense... And as you have the gift, you won't have any trouble catching up with today's lesson..." James nodded encouragingly. "Alright, Mr. Potter. That will be fine."

"Great," James said happily. "See you later, Professor."

"Goodbye, Professor Kitridge," Lily said weakly, trying to sound sick. She and James then hurried towards the ladder out of the room, trying futilely to contain the smirks on their faces.

"You see?" James laughed once they reached that main part of the school. "Easy as can be."

"I didn't think you'd get away with it," Lily laughed. "I'm impressed. And surprised."

"So you're still planning on sleeping, right?" James asked her, grabbing her hand and pulling her down a hallway.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Lily answered. "Where are we going?" They were not heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, as she'd expected. James didn't answer. Rather, he stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall, closed his eyes, and began pacing back and forth.

Lily was very confused. "James?" she asked. "Are you alright?" James opened his eyes and winked at her, just as a large door appeared on the blank wall.

"Welcome," he said, pulling the door open, "to the Room of Requirement."

Lily walked in, still stunned by the sudden appearance of the door. The room was a large circle, outfitted in Gryffindor's scarlet and gold. Two beds were pressed up against opposite walls with freshly pressed pajamas at their feet, and screens behind which someone could change next to each bed.

"What is this place?" she asked, slowly spinning around in a circle to take in the room.

"The Room of Requirement," James said, almost nervously. He had been hoping- praying, really- to impress her. "Not many people know about it. I think Peter, Remus, Sirius and I are the only students who do, actually."

"And me," Lily added.

"And you," he agreed. "It's just... if you need something, you just concentrate it while walking past the room, like I did out there, and it just..."

"Makes it happen?"

"Yeah. The room makes it happen."

"Wow," she said softly. "That's amazing. So you were thinking about beds?"

"A quiet place for you to sleep."

"There are two beds."

"I'm tired, too," he laughed. "You're not the only one to stay up until five in the morning talking to a very attractive Gryffindor."

"Your sense of self- importance never ceases to astound me," she teased him. He just snickered and threw a pair of pajamas at her.

"Go get changed, Evans," he said. She stuck her tongue out at him and ducked behind the screen.

When Lily re- emerged from behind the screen clad in the pajamas the Room of Requirement had provided, James was already asleep in bed. All she saw of him was a flop of messy black hair and some forehead, otherwise he was totally concealed underneath his blankets. She crossed the room quietly so as not to disturb his sleep and slipped under her covers, letting the sleep she so needed to consume her.


	10. An Awkward Awakening

Lily awoke feeling pleasantly refreshed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to sit up, but to her annoyance found herself being restrained by something or other. She pulled harder against whatever was bonding her to the bed, but was still unable to move. _Odd_, she thought, flopping back against the bed in defeat.

She glanced around the room, panicking slightly in finding that she wasn't in her dormitory before remembering what had happened. Images of the Room of Requirement, James Potter and the Divination classroom flashed quickly through her mind. _Wonder if I'm late for Transfiguration_, she thought, imagining the detention that would be waiting for her if she did.

That is when her blanket moved of it's own accord, and Lily screamed.

"Shut up, Evans," James murmured. "And get out of my bed."

"_You_ get out of _my_ bed," Lily snapped.

'What're you talking about?" James muttered, tightening his arm around her waist.

"You're in my bed, James," Lily said through gritted teeth. "I want you out. Now." James sat up and put his glasses on.

"Blimey," James announced, "my bed's gone!" He was quite right. There was now only one bed in the room, and both Lily and James were sitting in it.

"Why would that happen?" Lily asked.

"Apparently one of us wanted it to happen," James concluded. "Probably you."

"_Me?_ How does that even make sense?"

"It's the Room of Requirement, it does what you want it to. If you wanted us both to be in the same bed, it would make that happen."

"What makes you think I'm the one who wanted this?" she demanded hotly.

"Because my intentions are honorable," James laughed.

"I refuse to believe I'm the one that made this happen."

"Suit yourself, love."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't call me 'love'."

"Alright," James said slowly. "Suit yourself, Lil."

"Don't call me _that_, either."

"What? Lil?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Only Severus calls me that."

"Ah, we were having such a nice little chat and you have to go bring Bat Boy up."

"Bat Boy?"

"He looks like a bat."

"Does not!"

"Does."

"You're _such_ a prat." Lily slumped back against the bed, thoroughly disgruntled. "Would you mind letting go of my waist now?"

"I would, actually," James laughed, squeezing her waist again in hopes of annoying her. He thought she looked lovely when she was annoyed. Lily hit him lightly over the head and pulled herself free.

"Get your robes on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration," she told him, throwing his robes at his head. He caught them in one hand and leapt from the bed.

"Whatever you say, Lil," he winked, laughing at her scowl. She smirked at him and walked behind the screen to change, where, hidden from James' sight, she promptly began beaming.

James, from his side of the screen, couldn't help but smile to himself when he pictured how adorable Lily had been when she'd scowled.


	11. One Seriously Cool Room

Severus Snape was getting increasingly annoyed with James Potter. It seemed that, despite Severus' best efforts, Potter had been spending more and more time with Lily Evans. Worse yet, Lily appeared to have been enjoying it. The very thought made Severus feel sick.

He glared at them from across the Great Hall. True, the two were separated by Mary MacDonald, but that didn't stop Lily from smiling at James. Or laughing at his jokes. Or passing him the rolls. Or- _Did she just brush Potter's hair out of his eyes?_ Severus felt physically ill.

The minute dinner ended, Severus sprang from his table and nearly sprinted across the Hall.

"Hey there, Lil," he panted, skidding to a stop before her. "How are you?"

"Alright," she replied absently, still smiling at James. "See you later, prat!" she called.

"Later, Lil!" he responded, giving her his customary wink.

Severus was affronted. "He called you 'Lil'," he said.

"And?" she asked, walking with him out of the Great Hall.

"I thought I was the only person who called you 'Lil'."

"Not necessarily."

"Clearly," Severus spat.

"Why do you care so much?" she shot back. "It's a name!"

"You fancy him, don't you?" he said angrily, grabbing her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, wrenching her arm from his grasp. By this time, their argument had drawn a crowd. "What does it matter to you if I do or not?"

"You _do_!"

"I never said that!"

"May as well have!"

"You're incorrigible!" she said hotly. "You just can't deal with the fact that I can't fancy you, so you have to keep tormenting me!"

"Lies," he spat, gripping her arm tighter. A look of pain flashed across Lily's face.

"Sev," she pleaded, "you're hurting me. Let me go." Severus released her with a disgusted sneer.

"Gladly."

Lily let out a sob and ran away, leaving an angry and thoroughly depressed Severus Snape in her wake.

"What're you looking at?" he said angrily to the gathered crowd, cringing internally as he watched James Potter chase after Lily. _I should be the one chasing her_, he thought, but he knew she would have brushed him off.

James caught up to Lily not moments later.

"It's my f- fault," she wailed, sliding dejectedly down the wall. "It's all my fault."

"Nah," James assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "He's mad at me, not you. You'll forgive each other and be friends again soon enough."

"No, we won't. He hates me," she sniffed. People were beginning to crowd around them once again, amazed to find Lily Evans being comforted by James Potter.

"Clear off or I'll hex you," he assured them. "Alright, up we get," he told Lily, his voice quieting. "We're getting out of here."

He lifted her slowly, allowing her to lean all her weight on him. Walking slowly so as to keep Lily steady, he led her to a familiar stretch of blank wall.

"Careful, now," he said nervously, sitting her back down on the ground. He went through the familiar routine of pacing back and forth in front of the wall, then re- collected Lily once the door appeared.

"I can walk, James," she said, her voice watery. "I'm not an infant. I can't believe I let you walk me here in the first place."

"Nice to see you've still got your spirit in the face of adversity, Lil," James laughed, releasing her. She strode into the room without another glance at him and stopped in the middle.

"It's a sitting room," she said.

"Well spotted," he replied.

"Why a sitting room?"

"I thought you needed a place to cry."

"I see."

"Do you not need a place to cry?"

"I didn't say that."

"It was implied."

"There's only a loveseat," she said suspiciously. "Nowhere else to sit."

"Blame the Room," James backtracked. "That wasn't my idea."

"Right," Lily smirked, crossing the room and taking a seat on the aforementioned loveseat. James followed suit, flopping down next to her.

"I love this Room," he said almost reverently. "It's just so _cool_." Lily nodded, and then burst into a fresh wave of tears. James was highly unnerved.

"What the-" he sputtered, scrambling to comfort her again. "You were fine a minute ago!" Lily nodded miserably, but the tears kept pouring down her cheeks.

"My best mate," she wailed. "He hates me! He'll never speak to me again!"

"No, love," James said quietly. "He hates me, not you. He'll never hate you."

"But he does," she moaned.

"No he doesn't. He's just... upset."

"Why?"

James was waging an internal battle against himself. One half of him wanted to say that it was because she'd been spending so much time with him, James. The other was pointing out that choosing that particular course of action might lead to Lily not spending any more time with him, which very well might kill him.

"Who knows?" James said softly, hugging her tighter. He tried not to whoop with joy when she pressed her face into his sweater and hugged him back, but it was a difficult feat.

He continued to murmur supportive things to her until she was finished crying, at which point she released him and grimaced at the state of his sweater.

"You're all wet," she pointed out.

"It's alright," he assured her. "I'll dry."

"But don't sweaters get stained by salt?"

"We're at a school for magic, Lil. I'm fairly sure somebody around here knows how to remove salt stains from sweaters." Lily nodded mutely, comforted by this fact.

"I should go see Sev," she said suddenly. James felt as if his heart was going to flatline at these words.

"Go see him? He just made you cry! Weep, actually!"

"I know, but I should see him."

"Are you mad?" James asked, genuinely amazed.

"Maybe," she laughed. "Seriously, though, he's my best mate, and we need to apologize to each other for all this. Make up, you know?"

James shook his head, wondering at how quickly girls' emotions can turn around. Lily took his silence as a yes and, waving a quick goodbye to James, dashed from the room to find Severus.

The next day, Lily and Severus were laughing and spending time together as if the fight had never happened. James wondered what the previous night had meant; if he had lost to Severus, or if Severus had lost to him.

For the first time in his life, James Potter had no answers.


	12. Everyone's Favorite Chaser

"That one looks like a dragon," Lily said, pointing up at the sky.

"Hardly," Severus laughed. "More like a castle..."

"No way," Lily protested. "You're blind." Severus merely chuckled at this. He would have been surprised to find himself lying on the grass near the Lake looking for shapes in the clouds, but as it was Lily who had suggested he do it with her...

"That one looks like a broomstick," he said, nodding towards a cloud formation which did, in fact, look like a broomstick.

"Speaking of which," Lily said, rolling over, "are you excited for that Gryffindor- Ravenclaw game this afternoon?"

"Not particularly," Severus shrugged. "Neither of them are my Houses, so I'm pretty indifferent to the outcome. You?"

"Oh yeah," she said eagerly. "If we win this game, we're in the lead for the Cup."

"Ah, of course," Severus smirked. "Let's pray that everyone's favorite chaser, James Potter, will perform well today." Lily's face darkened.

"Why do you always have to bring him up, Sev?" she asked. "He's just a mate of mine, but you're still my best mate! You come first!"

"Whatever you say, Lil," Severus sighed. He didn't quite believe her, but he didn't want to fight again, either. "That one looks like a snargaluff pod..."

The afternoon came far too quickly for Severus' liking. It seemed that one minute he had been lying on the grass next to Lily, and the next he was sitting in an overcrowded Quidditch stand watching James Potter show off.

"And Potter scores again!" the announcer, a sixth- year from Hufflepuff, roared. "That is the eleventh goal James Potter of Gryffindor has scored this game, making the score 80- 140 for Gryffindor!" Across the stands from him, Severus noticed Lily cheering a little to exuberantly for his taste.

The game continued as it always did. James Potter scored goal after goal, showing off at every opportunity, until the Gryffindor seeker- a scrawny boy in third year- caught the snitch. As per usual, Gryffindor steamrollered the opposing team. By the end, Severus was seriously considering hexing James Potter off his broomstick.

"We won!" Lily screamed, running towards Severus. The teams had gone to their respective change rooms, and the stands were emptying out. Lily and Severus met where they usually did after games; near the gamekeeper's hut. "We won!" She launched herself into Severus' arms, her glee too much to contain.

"Good for you," Severus laughed, hugging her back. "Just wait until you play Slytherin, though. We'll obliterate you."

"Likely," Lily taunted. "We Gryffindors are _so_ superior to you Slytherins. It's sad, really."

"You're funny," Severus said. "Really witty." Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know."

"So, ready for your O.W.L.s?" he asked, strolling alongside her up to the caste. "They're only about a month away, you know."

"I'm aware, Sev," Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me, by the way. Here I was, all happy and euphoric, and you had to ruin it," she laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Severus said in mock- seriousness. "I had no idea... I'll just have to restore you to that good mood, then." Lily looked at him questioningly. "How about... tickling?" he laughed.

Lily screamed and ran for the castle, Severus chasing after her, both of them laughing hysterically. Mary MacDonald watched from the castle doors, seriously confused.


	13. The Coolest Thing You've Ever Seen

"I thought you were angry with Sev," Mary said as Lily ran through the dormitory door.

"I was," Lily answered, pulling her shoes off. "I'm not anymore."

"Okay," Mary said slowly. "What about James Potter?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you hated him!"

"Oh no, that was ages ago."

"Well do you fancy him?"

"I don't know."

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know!" Lily laughed. "We're mates, that's all," she added as an afterthought.

"For now," Mary pressed. Lily merely smirked at her. "They hate each other, right?" Mary asked, sitting down on the bed opposite Lily's. Lily nodded sadly.

"Can't stand the sight of each other."

"So doesn't that make it awkward?" Mary asked.

"Of course."

"Do they talk about one another behind the other's back and make fun of the other?"

"Constantly," Lily sighed.

"That must be horrible," Mary sympathized. "So... you looked pretty friendly with Severus out there."

"That would be because we're friends."

"You don't fancy him, do you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You do!" Mary cried. "Don't you?"

"No!"

"Oh... I just thought..."

"You thought that because I was talking to him again, I must fancy him?" Lily laughed, throwing a pillow at Mary. Mary tossed it back.

"Well, your love life confuses me! I'm just trying to figure it out!"

"You and me both," Lily said, continuing their game of pillow- toss. It was interrupted by a second- year girl who burst into their dormitory unannounced.

"Lily?" the girl asked timidly. Lily nodded. "I've got this note... it's for you." Mary reached forward and grabbed the note before Lily could.

"Thanks," Mary laughed, "but I'll take that." Lily glowered at her. "Goodbye," Mary called as the girl whipped out of the room.

"Dear Lily," Mary recited in what Lily could only assume was supposed to be a boy's voice. "Meet me in the common room tonight at midnight. Don't bring anybody, I want to show you something really cool. You won't regret it. Cheers, James Potter."

"Give me that!" Lily shouted, bounding forward and snatching the note from Mary's hand.

"Ooh," Mary mocked, her eyebrows waggling suggestively. "Midnight wanderings with James Potter? Looks like this _friendship_ of yours is more serious than you let on!"

"Shut up," Lily said, but Mary continued to laugh hysterically. "No, seriously, shut up."

"Let me know how the date goes!" Mary cried between laughs, clutching her sides.

"I'll hex you," Lily said. "I'll- be quiet! Stop it!" But Mary's laughs were contagious, and Lily soon found herself rolling around on her bed, tears of laughter pooling in her eyes.

That night, Lily snuck down to the common room at 12:15. "Keep him waiting," Mary had advised. Now, running down the stairs and hoping he hadn't left without her, Lily was silently cursing herself for taking the advice.

"Nice of you to show, Lil," James drawled from his chair near the fire. "I'd almost given you up as a lost cause."

"Sorry," Lily said breathlessly. "I had things to attend to."

"You mean mates to ward off," he said, nodding wisely. Lily blushed, which James took to be his answer. Laughing, he got up and walked towards her, a bundle of fabric in his hand. "Prepare yourself," he announced dramatically, "for the coolest thing you've ever seen." With that, he flung the fabric over he and Lily and pulled out a small square of old parchment.

"Wow," Lily said, nonplussed. "How amazing, a bedsheet and some parchment. You were right, I'm glad I waited up for this"

"Look down, you idiot," James laughed. Lily did, and gasped to see that she had all but disappeared.

"I'm gone!" she exclaimed, gaping at the spot where her body should have been. "Where did I go?"

"It's an invisibility cloak," James answered, tapping the parchment with his wand and muttering. Lines of ink began to spread from where the tip of his wand was touching the paper until what had once been a simple piece of parchment was an intricate map of-

"Hogwarts?" Lily asked, astounded. She grabbed the map and began examining it, amazed to find that some of the dots of ink on the map were moving.

"People," James explained. "Everyone has their own dot, this will tell us where they all are. So we can avoid them." Lily merely stared at him, amazed.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Made it," he replied simply. "Sirius, Remus and Peter helped, of course." Lily was dumbfounded.

"But that's really complicated magic!"

"Surprisingly easy," he informed her, guiding her towards to portrait hole. "Now be quiet, because if Peeves hears us we're goners."

James led Lily through a slumbering Hogwarts until they reached a statue of a one- eyed witch with a hump on her back in the Charms corridor.

"Really?" Lily asked, unimpressed. "This is it? A statue?"

"You judge too quickly, Lil," James laughed, whipping off the cloak. He tapped his wand on the map once more and whispered "mischief managed" before stuffing it- along with the invisibility cloak- into his bag.

He then turned to the statue of the witch and tapped the hump on her back, whispering "dissendium" as he did so. Lily watched, entranced, as the hump opened to reveal a small passageway.

"Ladies first," James laughed, looking at her amazed face. Lily didn't know what to say.


	14. Pancake Wars

Lily crept quietly up the stairs leading from the Honeyduke's cellar to the shop. She shuddered to think about what would happen if they were caught, and put even more effort into creeping up the stairs soundlessly. She was almost to the top when-

"Wait up, Lily!" James shouted, stampeding up the stairs after her.

"Shut it!" she spat at him. "We'll be caught!" She was about to reprimand him further when she heard a man's deep voice from the top of the stairs.

"Who's there?" he shouted, pointing his wand at a lamp. "Who are you?"

"Calm down, Ted," James shouted up to him. "It's me."

"James?" the man, Ted, asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Kind of a last- minute decision, sorry," James smirked at Lily's shocked expression. He hurried up the remaining stairs, Lily following close behind. By the time she reached the top, James and a tall blond man were standing at the counter, laughing and talking.

"...and then the goblin says, 'it ain't snargaluff for me!'" Ted gasped, crying with laughter. James doubled over in mirth.

"That," James cried, "is brilliant!" Ted nodded merrily and turned to Lily.

"So, you're the infamous Lily Evans, then?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Infamous?" she asked.

"Oh aye, James here talks about you all the time. Every time he comes to visit, you come up somehow."

"He comes here often?" Lily asked, ignoring the blush she felt creeping up her neck.

"Every weekend," Ted nodded. "Always comes to visit. He's like a son to me." Ted reached over and mussed James' hair affectionately. "Seeing as my own children can't visit anymore."

"Why not?" Lily asked, ignoring the look on James' face, a look which which clearly said, _don't ask!_

"They were murdered," Ted said sadly. "Did something to offend You Know Who." Lily swallowed. It was so hard, while tucked away to school, to remember some of the horrors that were happening in the real world.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it," Ted assured her warmly. "You weren't to know. Now, who's up for some candy?"

Lily, James and Ted visited for another four hours, laughing the whole time. Never in all her visits to Hogsmeade had Lily ever really met the owner of Honeyduke's, but she found that she quite liked him. He was funny and kind, and treated her as if she were his own daughter despite the fact that she'd effectively just broken into his shop.

"What a nice man!" Lily said as they exited the store. The sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon.

"Yeah, he's like a second dad to me," James agreed. "Really nice bloke." They wandered further down the road, peering through shop windows. "I'm kind of hungry," James said suddenly. "Are you hungry?" Lily nodded and he pulled her towards The Three Broomsticks.

"James, this place is closed," Lily said, nodding to a sign on the door.

"S'alright," he assured her. "I know the barmaid. And the owner."

"Of course you do," Lily laughed. James banged on the door.

"Oi! Rosmerta! Open up!" Moments later, a pretty young blonde opened the door to the pub.

"Hey there, James," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"About four," he answered. Rosmerta opened the door wider, allowing James and Lily entrance to the pub. "How're you, Rose?" James asked, taking a seat at the bar.

"Alright," she said, sleepily walking into the kitchen. "Who's this?"

"Lily Evans," James said, almost proudly. Rosmerta seemed to wake up and turned to look at Lily.

"Really?" she asked, astonished. "He's in love with you," she told Lily.

"So I've heard," Lily laughed, glancing at James. "So how do you know James?"

"Well, I was in fifth year when you two were in first," Rosmerta began. Lily calculated Roserta's age to be twenty. "And he comes here every weekend. Shows up at some ridiculous hour every Sunday morning, sometimes with friends and sometimes alone. Early hour aside, it's the highlight of my week."

"You're too nice, Rose," James laughed. "I just cherish our pancake- making adventures together." And with that, James jumped off the barstool and dashed into the kitchen.

Lily watched in amazement as James and Rosmerta whipped up some pancake batter, had an intense batter fight (James claimed victory, though Rosmerta got her revenge by dumping a whole tub of butter on his head), and created seven perfect pancakes.

"Is two alright?" James asked, sliding a plate in front of Lily. "I can make more."

"It's fine," she assured him, nearly drowning the pancakes in maple syrup. "Since when can you cook?" she asked. James Potter was, it seemed, full of surprises.

"He can't," Rosmerta laughed. "I let him try making pancakes on his own once, he nearly burned the pub down." Lily choked, having tried to laugh and swallow at the same time. "He needs my help to make them, the boy's incapable."

"So what time do you open, Rosmerta?" Lily asked, wiping her face.

"Around noon," Rosmerta answered, "and call me 'Rose'."

Once again, Lily found herself having a wonderful time talking with James and Rosmerta. It was with strong regret that she reminded James of the Transfiguration essay they had due the next day, meaning they had to leave.

"Blimey," James laughed, "it's nine o'clock! We've been here what-?"

"Five hours," Rosmerta cut him off, laughing. "Learn basic subtraction, Potter." James ducked as she threw a dirty dishtowel at his head.

"See you next week, Rose," he called, heading for the door.

"It was lovely meeting you!" Lily told her. "I'll try to come again!"

"See you two later," Rosmerta called back, closing the door behind them.

"You have a more exciting life than I'd previously thought," Lily told James as they headed back to Honeyduke's. "It's like you have this whole other life here in Hogsmeade!"

"That's what happens when you take the time to be a troublemaker," James laughed. "You discover interesting things." He held the door of Honeyduke's open for her, and Ted waved to her from where he was standing.

"Lily!" he cried happily, "James! Thank goodness you returned, I was thinking just after you left that I should have..." he trailed off, searching for something behind the counter. "Ah ha!" he declared, straightening up with two very large bags of candy in either hand. "A present!"

"Ted, you didn't have to," James protested, but Ted pushed the package against James' chest.

"I wanted to," he winked, passing the other bag to Lily.

"Thank you so much," she said, bounding forward to hug him.

"Not at all, my dear," Ted replied, patting her on the head. "And be good to our James," he whispered in her ear. "It's not everyday that he falls for someone."

"What are you telling her?" James asked suspiciously.

"Embarrassing stories all about you," Ted laughed. "Now come here, we need a proper goodbye!" James walked forward and gave Ted a quick embrace. "Now get back to school before you get caught!" Ted laughed, opening the cellar door for them.

Half an hour later, James and Lily climbed out of the one- eyed witch's statue.

"Well," James said, "I hope you liked it."

"That was amazing!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe you've never been caught!"

"Well," James said, taking a step forward, "I am a very sneaky person."

"That's true," Lily breathed, her breath hitching. Their faces were merely inches apart.

"Very," he said again, leaning forward and kissing her.

Lily was shocked, but not too shocked to recognize a) the fact that she was being kissed by James Potter, and b) the fact that she wasn't entirely hating it. It was with this thought in mind that she began fervently kissing him back, pressing him against the wall.

Lily felt as if she were on fire. She'd kissed and been kissed before, but not like this. Never like this. She wrapped her arms around James' neck and pulled him closer to her, and opened her lips every so slightly. The kiss deepened.

That is when Lily realized exactly what she was doing. She was kissing James Potter. She was kissing _James Potter. _She was suddenly very confused, unsure as to whether she hated him, fancied him, or was just friends with him.

She pulled away from him and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Why did you kiss me?" she demanded, too confused to think rationally.

"Told you I'd get you back," he laughed, rubbing his cheek.

This put her confusion over the edge. "What?"

"I told you I'd get you back. For calling me a pansy." James was almost on the floor laughing. "Your face," he gasped, "is _priceless_!"

Lily was stunned. "That was your revenge?" James nodded happily.

"Angry?" he teased, poking her. Lily just turned on her heel and walked away, too confused to respond.

James decided that, despite the slap, their nighttime wandering had gone perfectly.


	15. The Second to Last Straw

"So then what happened?" Mary asked eagerly. Lily had returned to the dormitory at noon, breathless and angry. It hadn't taken much convincing on Mary's part to get the whole story out of her.

"Then he, well, he _kissed_ me!" Lily said indignantly. Mary let out a squeal of excitement, cutting it short upon seeing the look on Lily's face.

"it isn't the end of the world," Mary soothed her, patting her on the back. "Tons of girls would love to be snogged by James Potter, and he's a nice guy! It could be worse!"

"I hate him" Lily insisted, sounding very much like a stubborn toddler.

"Are we really back to this?" Mary laughed.

"I'm not joking," Lily growled. "I hate him."

"You're absolutely right," Mary said solemnly. "You hate him."

"Yeah, I do."

"Exactly."

"No, actually."

"I'm agreeing with you. You hate him."

"That's right."

"You hate James Potter."

"I do."

"I just said that."

"Yeah, but you're kidding."

"No way. You hate him."

"With a passion."

"You loathe him."

"Detest him with every fibre of my being."

"Completely," Mary agreed, but this time couldn't keep herself from laughing. She fell over backwards onto her bed, clutching her sides in mirth. "You're so ridiculous, Lily!" she cried. "It's pretty clear to everyone but you that you fancy him!"

"No I don't!"

"Denial isn't healthy."

"This isn't denial!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what do _you_ call it when you lie to yourself, if not denial?" Mary teased, propping herself up again to look at her friend. Lily merely glowered at Mary for a moment before promptly leaving the room. She was sick of thinking about James Potter. She wanted to speak with Severus.

She found him in the library with his Slytherin friends, sheaves of parchment strewn across the table they were sitting at. She distinctly heard the words "mudblood killings" as she approached their table, and a ripple of fear spread through her.

"Sev?" she asked timidly. "Are you quite busy?"

Severus jumped a few inches, caught unawares by her arrival. "No, not at all," he said quickly. "See you later, Avery... Lestrange." The two boys nodded their goodbyes to Severus as he collected his things and headed off with Lily.

"So what's up?" he asked, making his way towards the Slytherin common room. "I need to drop these off," he said, addressing the unspoken question in Lily's eyes.

"Yeah, no problem," Lily said. The two walked side by side in silence for a few moments, both absorbed in their thoughts.

"So how've you been?" Severus asked. "We haven't spent time together in awhile."

"I've been pretty good," Lily answered, deciding to refrain from telling Severus about her midnight adventure with James. "Life's been a bit dull without my favorite Slytherin around."

"Favorite?" he laughed. "I'm touched."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily replied in mock- seriousness. "Did I say 'favorite'? I meant to say _least_ favorite."

"Ah, of course," Severus snickered. "That makes much more sense."

"So how have you been?" Lily asked, looking up at Severus. He was about to answer when he was tackled by a third- year Ravenclaw boy who had just come hurtling around the corner and hadn't had time to stop.

"Sorry!" the boy said quickly, scrambling to gather Severus' parchment, which had fallen to the floor. Lily bent down to help him, her eyes widening when she read the contents of one of the sheets.

"Bugger off!" Severus shouted at the boy, who looked distinctly terrified. "Look what you've done, you stupid mudblood!" The boy shot Severus a disgusted glare and ran away, but it was nothing compared to the look on Lily's face when Severus glanced at her.

"Mudblood?" she asked coldly.

"It just slipped out," he told her quietly.

"I'm sure."

"It was nothing."

"Just like this letter is nothing?" Lily waved one of the sheets of parchment in the air. Severus' eyes widened in fear and recognition.

"Give that back," he muttered, holding his hand out for it.

"Severus," Lily recited, reading the letter aloud. "I have heard from your mother, my cousin, that you are interested in joining the noble ranks of the Death Eaters. I have connections which could make this dream of yours a reality if you would pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord-" here Lily scoffed- "and swear to uphold the noble aims and values that we the Death Eaters cherish. If, come summertime, you are still interested in joining these brave martyrs for the continuation of Pureblood lineage, please contact me via owl post. Sincerely yours, Abraxius Malfoy."

The look on Lily's face could only be described as immense hurt mixed with repulsion. "You plan on joining them," she said quietly. "I always knew you messed around with Dark Magic, but I never thought you'd actually _join_ them."

"Lily, I-" Severus started, but she cut him off.

"Save your breath," she spat. "I've got to go study for my O.W.L.s, and you've probably got some mudbloods to torment."

"Don't do this," he said quietly.

"Don't you bloody well tell me what to do," she threatened, "or I will hex you."

"Lil-"

"_Don't_ call me 'Lil'."

"Why not? I've always called you that!"

"Only James can call me 'Lil'."

Of all the things Lily had said to him, that stung Severus the most.


	16. This Thing They've Got Going On

"Lil, are you alright?" James asked, springing out of his armchair. He hadn't seen Lily since he had kissed her the day before, she'd been missing from all her classes and mealtimes. He had given up all hope of ever seeing her again when she'd angrily stormed into the common room late Monday night (or, more accurately, early Tuesday morning).

"Just fine," Lily said shrilly. "I am _bloody_-" she slammed her bag onto one of the many tables scattered throughout the common room- "perfect."

"What's-" James began, but was cut off.

"_So_ perfect, in fact," Lily continued angrily, "that my best friend is going to become a Death Eater, I was kissed against my will, I missed all my classes, and Professor McGonagall told me that unless I do my Prefect duties tonight, I will lose my badge."

"Talked to Remus?"

"He's ill."

"Ah," James nodded. "Yeah, I forgot about that. Want some company?"

"What?"

"On your duties tonight. Want some company?"

"Not from you."

"So you do want some company."

"Who's offering?"

"Me."

"Then no," Lily growled. "I don't want any company."

"Come on," James laughed. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"You kissed me!" she almost shouted, her voice getting dangerously high. "Against my will!"

"You had ample time to get away!" he retaliated. "And you pushed me up against a wall! You had the upper hand, it isn't as if you were trapped!"

"You can't just-" she sputtered. "Arrogant little- think you're so great- stupid prat- kissing people- not allowed- didn't want-" James rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" James said, sounding rather exasperated. "If I was out of line when I kissed you, sorry. Doesn't change the fact that you kissed me back, alright, Evans?"

"Why did you call me Evans?"

"I don't know, it's just a name I call you."

"I thought you called me 'Lil,'" she shot back. The two stood glaring at each other for a moment, both wondering why on earth they were fighting, before James collapsed in defeat on a chair.

"What's the use?" he asked nobody in particular. "This thing is never going to work, Evans."

"What is never going to work?" she asked warily, sinking down into the chair opposite James'.

"This thing we've got going on here," James sighed. "We're enemies, we're mates, we're kissing, we're enemies again," he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "Make up your mind already, will you? If you really don't fancy me, fine, but... let me know where I stand."

Lily did not like where this conversation was going. Yes, she'd been having some not- so- horrible thoughts about James Potter lately, and _yes_, he was very attractive, and _yes_-

Lily nodded and stood up, smoothing out her robes. Now was not the time to be declaring themselves. "Right," she said quickly, the discomfort clear in her voice. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind. I've got to go patrol the halls now, though, so I should just..." her voice carried off as she hurried for the door. She was almost to the door when her wrist was caught in a very strong grip.

"Have fun, Evans," James said huskily, quickly pressing his lips to hers. Then, before Lily could respond, James had closed the portrait and she was left alone in the hallway. Hurrying to the third floor, where she was to begin her patrol that night, Lily couldn't seem to shake the image of James Potter's dejected looking hazel eyes or the feeling of that chaste little kiss.


	17. Everything Boys Do, Girls Do Better

Lily plunged her fork into the pile of scrambled eggs on her plate. She was _not_ thinking about Severus Snape, and she was _not _thinking of James Potter. At least, that's what she was telling herself as her mate Mary MacDonald sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Thinking about those two again?" Mary asked, helping herself to the bacon.

"What? No," Lily said hurriedly. "Definitely not. Why would I be? Sev and I don't hang out anymore, and James Potter's a prat. The world's biggest prat. Why would I think of them? Why would you ask that? Of course not. They're idiots, they're slime, they're the slime on the slime on the Giant Squid." She paused and caught her breath.

"Right," Mary said, barely containing a laugh. "Not thinking of them. Got it." The two continued eating in silence until the only remaining students in the Great Hall were themselves and a small group of Ravenclaw third- years.

"Okay," Mary began, "what have you decided to do about... everything?"

"I told you," Lily said tersely, "I wasn't thinking about them."

"Yeah, and Rodolphus Lestrange is really a sweet, caring soul," Mary said scathingly. "Now spit it out, what've you decided?"

Lily sighed heavily. "I miss Sev," she said miserably. "I know he's pretty much a Death Eater already, but he's still my best mate... I can't just give up on him." Mary nodded consolingly.

"And about James Potter?"

"I don't know! Sometimes he's so arrogant and annoying that I can't stand him, but then there's these other times..." Lily trailed off, putting her head on the table.

"I know what you mean," Mary said, rubbing Lily on the back.

"No you don't," Lily said. She felt, at that moment, that she was the only person in the world who had ever felt this way.

"Yeah I do," Mary sighed, taking her hand off Lily's back and staring down at the table. "Pretty much sums up how I feel about Sirius."

"Sirius?" Lily asked, her head shooting up. "Since when have you fancied Sirius?"

"Awhile," Mary responded. "I haven't got a chance, though. He's so gorgeous, and funny, and smart... Why would he fancy someone like me?"

"Of course he would!" Lily assured her. "You're very pretty, popular, smart, witty, amazing at flying... He would be mad not to fancy you." Mary nodded miserably, clearly refusing to believe any of what Lily had just told her. "Why didn't I know you fancied him?" Lily asked, causing Mary to shrug awkwardly.

"Well, you've had a lot on your mind," she said uncomfortably. "You just didn't notice, I guess." Lily looked horrified. "It's alright," Mary amended quickly. "I understand! I mean, all that's been going on with Severus and James... you've had a lot to deal with!" Lily nodded slowly, but still felt like a distinctly horrible person.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said.

"No worries."

"You sure?"

"Completely. It's fine."

"You two would make a good couple."

"_I _think so," Mary laughed. "Now it's just a matter of making him think the same way."

Lily began laughing along with Mary. "These boys," she giggled, "are going to be the end of us."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do about that," Mary said solemnly.

"That being?"

"Challenge them to a game of two- on- two Quidditch and beat them."

"How will that solve the problem?"

"It won't, but Quidditch is great no matter what."

Lily and Mary ran, laughing, from the Great Hall to the common room. Their eyes darting around the room upon their arrival, they quickly located James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting clustered in the corner and headed in that direction.

"But I still don't understand," Peter was saying. "Why aren't we allowed to throw Snivellus into the Lake from the astronomy tower?"

"Because," James explained patiently, "Lily would kill me. Unless we could make it look like an accident," he added as an afterthought.

"No," Lily laughed from where she was standing behind James. "I'd still know it was you."

"Lily!" James greeted, his expression a mixture of confusion and joy. "What brings you over here?" He turned to look at Mary. "What're you two up to?"

"We challenge you, James Potter," Mary said seriously, "along with Sirius Black, to a two- on- two Quidditch match. Girls against boys. Right now."

"Why can't Peter and Remus come?" James asked, sparing his friends a glance.

"I've got some Prefect duties to take care of," Remus told him, "and Peter here has a detention with McGonagall. Again."

"What did you do this time?" Sirius asked. "I haven't heard about this one yet."

"My dad sent me these un- Transfigurable mice," Peter explained. "They're for pranks and stuff. Anyways, so McGonagall taught this lesson to us, we had to Transfigure mice into doorstops. So-"

"You didn't," Sirius laughed. "No way!"

"Oh, I did," Peter chortled. "So I replaced McGonagall's mouse with one of these un- Transifgurable mice. She spent abut twenty minutes in front of the class, looking like an idiot, trying to Transfigure this mouse..." Peter trailed off, tears of laughter in his eyes. The four boys collapsed over the table in laughter, and Mary and Lily doubled over in hysterical giggles.

"Anyways," Peter said, straightening up and wiping the last of the laughter- induced tears from his eyes, "I've got detention now. She found out about the mouse somehow."

"Well then," Mary said, a hint of a laugh still in her voice, "are you two game for a match?" James and Sirius nodded, jumping out of their seats. "Get your broomsticks, we'll meet back here in two minutes."

The four ran to their dormitories, each grabbing their respective brooms. James and Mary both played Quidditch and were both on the House Team, but Sirius and Lily did not. Sirius only owned a broomstick because his parents had decided that his not having one would make him look poor, and Lily's was a surprise Christmas present from her Muggle parents.

"Prepare to be obliterated," James said from the bottom of the staircase, smirking at the girls as they shouldered their brooms and made their way down.

"Prepare to eat your words," Mary laughed, dashing from the common room and running to the Quidditch Pitch, her three mates trailing her, all of them laughing.

Lily was almost to the pitch when someone behind her grabbed her arm. She was fully prepared to turn around and tell James Potter not to kiss her, but found herself looking at Sirius Black instead.

"Hey, Lily," Sirius started uncomfortably.

"Sirius," Lily nodded. "What's up?"

Sirius looked as if he wasn't quite sure how to start. "Your mate Mary... She isn't... _dating _anyone, or anything, is she?"

"No," Lily replied. "Why?"

"No reason," he said nervously. "She doesn't fancy anyone?"

"Well, there is this one bloke," Lily hinted. Sirius looked very worried and more than a little bit annoyed.

"Oh... Any idea who it is?"

"I haven't the foggiest, sorry."

"Yeah, no problem."

"So do you fancy her, then?" Lily asked, laughing internally as she watched Sirius struggle not to be too obvious, though she had never heard anything more obvious in her life.

"No, I'm just curious," he said quickly. "Want to know who I'm dealing with when I play her, is all."

"Right," Lily said, biting back a laugh. "Shall we go play, then?" James and Mary were already up in the air.

"Right," Sirius nodded, and the two mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air, where James and Sirius lost spectacularly to Mary and Lily (though James swore up and down that it was because they were being gentlemen, and not a matter of skill).


	18. James Potter is Not a Matchmaker

Over the next few weeks, Lily had found herself thinking less and less of Severus Snape. Rather, she was spending all her time with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Mary MacDonald (both of whom were blatantly unaware of the other's attraction to them, and both of whom were getting more and more desperate to catch the other's attention). The group was built on a rather precarious friendship; they all knew of Lily and James' past conflicts, and they all knew that one wrong turn could shatter the whole thing like a faberge egg.

James, in particular, was being very careful of preventing this. While Lily was completely absorbed in her new group of friends, he knew the subject of Severus Snape was like a scab on her otherwise perfectly happy life: the wound was almost healed, but one wrong move and it would open again. James did not want to be the cause of such pain.

"Hey there, James," Lily greeted happily, sitting down on the chair next to James' one Divination class. "What's up?"

"Hello yourself," he grinned, ruffling his hair. He had picked up the habit in second year, when Mary MacDonald had told him his hair looked really good after he played Quidditch, and had never quite been able to shake it. It was a trait his friends took pleasure in mocking him for, but Lily secretly found it quite endearing. "I'm alright," he continued, "just awaiting the arrival of the old bat. And yourself?"

"Pretty good, just talking to this prat I know," she laughed, busying herself with finding a quill in her bag.

"Oh, you're funny," he smirked, handing her a quill of his own.

"Hysterical," she told him seriously, ducking to avoid the playful swipe he had made at her head.

"Careful, Lil, I might just have to get some revenge for something like that."

"Oh yeah? Well I just might have to hex you if you try."

James was about to respond when Professor Kitridge swooped into the room, wearing a stupendously atrocious set of brown robes. "Class, I have foreseen that only half of you will pass your Divination O.W.L., and I am most disappointed." Lily sniggered from her seat in the corner. "You, in particular, Miss Evans," the professor continued, nearly running across the room to get to Lily and James' table, "will do very poorly."

"And you foresaw this?" Lily asked, barely containing a laugh.

"That I did, Miss Evans."

"Right. How do you know that this prediction is accurate?"

"Miss Evans, the Inner Eye is a most complex and-" the enraged professor was cut off by a sniggering James Potter.

"I think she's going to do pretty well, actually, Professor," he told her, winking at Lily. "I mean, I foresaw it."

"Well, Mr. Potter," the professor began coldly, "it seems that your Inner Eye has forsaken you.

"I don't think so," James shrugged.

"I can assure you, it has."

"Maybe you should get your Inner Eye checked," Lily murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Professor Kitridge to hear. The professor swooped over to Lily's side of the small table, her brown eyes glinting with malice. Lily was, she knew, about to be subject to one of the professor's infamous "predictions."

"I am seeing something!" the professor shouted dramatically, capturing the attention of the girls in the classroom who had been swooning at Sirius, who had been swooning at Mary. "I am seeing an engagement! I am seeing marriage! A son!" Lily snickered and began doodling on a scrap of parchment. "A name!" the professor continued, louder than before. "Your new name! It shall be... Potter! Lily Potter!"

Lily's quill stopped where it was on the parchment. Nobody in the room dared to breathe. "What?" Lily asked quietly, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Lily... Potter," the professor said shakily, her bravado crumbling at the menacing glint in Lily's eyes. Lily gave a snort of laughter and, glaring evenly at the professor the whole time, stood, collected her things, and turned swiftly to leave the classroom.

"Um, Professor?" James asked quietly, his voice worried. "I'm going to go after her."

"Yes, Potter," Professor Kitridge said absently, still staring in wonder and confusion at the hole in the floor that Lily Evans had just disappeared through. James Potter silently collected his things and dashed from the tower.

"Lily," James called, running after her down a deserted corridor. "Wait up!"

"That _cow_," Lily said through gritted teeth, pacing back and forth in front of the stretch of wall which hid the Room of Requirement. "That absolute _cow_." Taking no notice of James, she stormed angrily through the doors which appeared on the wall, James following quickly behind her.

The Room was empty save for a punching bag which hung, suspended in mid- air, in the middle of the room. "Agh!" Lily screamed, running for the punching bag and attacking it with all her might. James, surprised by this sudden outburst, jumped about a foot in the air at her scream.

"Stupid-" _punch_- "old-" _whack_- "bat-" _slam_- "cow!" Lily screamed, attacking the punching bag with fresh rigor. James merely stood near the doorway, unsure as to what he was expected to do in such a situation.

"Er- d'you want a cup of tea?" he asked quietly, but Lily either didn't hear him or didn't care to respond. "Wish there was somewhere to sit," he muttered, and a plump armchair appeared next to him.

Sinking down into the chair, James couldn't help but notice how adorable Lily looked when she was angry._ Like a kitten who thinks she was a lioness_, James mused. Lily, on her part, was not feeling kitten- like at all. Still screaming in frustration and hitting the punching bag, she was letting out weeks of stress in one go.

The next class came and went, and Lily and James were still concealed in the Room of Requirement, Lily attacking every available surface and James wondering why.

Finally, sweaty and red- faced, Lily stormed angrily over to James and threw herself down into an armchair next to his which had just appeared. "I must look a treat," she muttered angrily, pulling a brush from her bag. James merely shrugged in response, knowing that if he told her what he really thought (that she looked perfect no matter what the circumstances) she would hex him.

"So why are you here?" Lily finally asked, tossing the brush back into her bag.

"Thought you might want some company."

"And when you realized that all I was going to do was throw a tantrum?"

"Figured anybody with that much pent- up emotion shouldn't be left alone. Could lead to suicide."

Lily smirked. "She's so ridiculous!"

"Kitridge?"

"Of course!' Lily wailed, shooting a nasty look at her Divination textbook. "There was that _L.P. _thing at the beginning of the year, and now _this_..." James nodded understandingly, but refrained from speaking. He, unlike Lily, was very pleased with all of Professor Kitridge's predictions that year.

"Mary fancies Sirius," Lily said brightly, changing the topic.

"Sirius fancies Mary," James laughed.

"Well, she doesn't know it. I think they should date."

"No way am I playing matchmaker."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Never."

"For me?"

This caused James to pause. "Fine. For you." Lily smiled brightly, pulled him into a hug, and then released him far too early for his liking.

"Perfect!"


	19. Top Secret Things

"What do you think of Mary MacDonald?" The question caused Sirius to blush a deep red.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think she might fancy you," Lily said casually. "I don't want her to get hurt, so I reckoned I should find out how you feel about her."

"She's alright," Sirius said slowly, silently rejoicing at this news.

"Well, she's funny, smart, wicked at Quidditch," Lily said, smiling at the expression on Sirius' face. He was clearly trying to keep himself from giving away his feelings, and it was priceless.

"Yeah, that's true," Sirius said nonchalantly. "She definitely gave James and I a run for our money last time we four played."

"Hey, I helped!" Lily protested, but Sirius merely smirked at her. Lily was, and always had been, hopeless at Quidditch.

"Mary's really good, though," he continued. "I mean, she's practically a human bludger herself. She gets vicious up there." They both laughed, recalling the spectacularly black eye Mary had accidentally given James during a game the week before

"Madam Pomfrey fixed his eye in about a second," Lily said. "It wasn't so bad."

"They were on the same team."

"She got a little overexcited, that's all!"

"She then beat me over the head with her broomstick for accidentally coming closer to the goal hoops than is regulation."

"That was just a blatant cheat, though," Lily laughed. It was an understatement, she knew, to say that Mary was serious about Quidditch.

Lily and Sirius walked on in companionable silence, wondering how James and Mary were faring in detention.

"I think Malfoy deserved to have the Quaffle thrown at his face, personally," Lily said. "That was a stroke of inspiration on Mary's part."

"I think Malfoy deserved to have much worse done to him," Sirius growled. Lily thought (stupidly, she realized later) that he sounded very much like a dog. "He yanked her bloody broom out from underneath her and he wasn't even fouled!"

"The referee's corrupt," Lily shrugged. "Worse could have happened. I mean, she could have actually been hurt."

"Well, I don't blame James for hexing him after the game."

"Malfoy still can't walk properly."

"Good," Sirius laughed. James' Jelly- Legs Curse had been a little more powerful than was expected.

"Alright Pads? Lil?" James said, bounding towards them with Mary in tow and throwing his arm over Lily's shoulders, which she promptly shrugged off.

"How many times have I told you not to touch me?" Lily said teasingly.

"Come on, Lil," James laughed. "Won't you just get it over with and marry me already?"

"Hmmmm," Lily mused seriously. "I think I'd rather marry the Giant Squid at the moment, actually."

"Well," Mary giggled, "the Giant Squid _is_ notoriously handsome. I can't blame you." Sirius laughed appreciatively and moved a fraction of an inch closer to Mary. Lily suppressed a smile.

"So what have you two been up to?" James asked, glancing between Lily and Sirius.

"Plotting," Lily smiled.

"What about?"

"Top- secret things."

"Like?"

"If I told you that I would have to use a permanent Silencing Charm on you," she giggled.

James was about to make (what he considered to be) a witty retort, but was cut off by Mary.

"Bugger, I'm missing my Herbology class!" she sputtered, hoisting her bag off the ground and onto her shoulder. "She's going to murder me!"

"I'll walk you over there," Sirius said quickly.

"Really?" Mary asked, suddenly glowing. Lily and James stood watching in total silence, identical smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, sure," Sirius said. "Here, I'll carry your bag."

"No, I couldn't let you. You stay here and hang out with James and Lil."

"Nah, I left something there earlier, anyways. It's no trouble." And with that, Mary and Sirius turned and walked side by side towards the greenhouses, leaving a very pleased Lily and James behind.

"How long do you think this'll take?" James asked, sitting down on the plush grass.

"Not too long," Lily answered, sitting next to him. "They're both so obvious, it won't be long until they figure it all out."

That night at dinner, Lily and James found themselves seated across from Mary and Sirius but not speaking to them. Rather, they were watching as Sirius whispered something in Mary's ear, kissed her on the cheek, and Mary beamed back at him.

"Job well done, Evans," James whispered in Lily's ear, causing her to shiver.

"And you, Potter," Lily winked. "They seem to be quite fond of each other."

"Yeah, and all it took was for them to realize that the other felt the same way."


	20. If Time Travel Wasn't So Complicated

Severus Snape felt physically ill. Not only had he lost his best friend, but now she was flirting with James Potter. Blatantly.

He plunged his hand into his book bag and pulled out some Defense Against the Dark Arts notes, his blood boiling with jealousy. Sure Lily still smiled at him in the halls, and greeted him nicely enough in class, but he could tell she was still a little big disgusted with him. He had lost her.

"You're going to fail," he heard her tell James Potter, who began laughing. "No, I'm serious!" she protested, giggling and giving him a playful push. "You're going to get a T on this exam!"

"You won't do much better," James smirked, checking his watch. All the fifth- year students were assembled outside the (closed) doors of the Great Hall, awaiting their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. exam. "You'll be so distracted by my presence that you probably won't get past the first question," James continued, and Lily gave him a playful swat.

Severus glared at his notes, as if by glaring at them hard enough all his problems would be solved. He just wished he could take the whole year back. Had he known it would end like this, he would have told all his Slytherin mates to bugger off, told his family he no longer wanted to be a Death Eater, and kept Lily away from James Potter. Unfortunately, there was no way to make this happen.

_Time Turner_, Severus thought, before realizing that in going back in time you aren't allowed to change the course of the future. Bad things could happen if you did, and Severus shuddered to think of some of the examples he'd read of Time Travel gone wrong. He rather enjoyed having a liver, and felt really bad for that witch in Kent in the- _what year was it? 1437, right_.

Severus was still musing about the many things that could go wrong with Time Travel when the door to the Great Hall opened ten minutes later, and their tiny Charms professor, Professor Flitwick, announced to the group that they had five minutes to find a seat and get organized before the exam would officially begin.

Severus raced into the Great Hall, threw himself down into a seat somewhere in the middle of the sea of desks, and pulled out an inkwell. He was prepared.

"Oi, Pads," he heard James Potter holler. "Come here... No, over _here_! There's four desks... Yeah, bring Wormy and Moony, too... No, don't bring your bloody book bag, they'll think you're cheating!"

Severus was about to ask James to kindly shut the bloody hell up when the loathsome boy threw himself down at a desk two over from Severus'. Severus noted with dismay that Lily was picking a desk rather close to James, and glancing at him at every spare moment.

Lily glanced over and met Severus' eyes. He nodded her a curt greeting, and she mouthed "good luck" to him in reply. He was about to respond when Professor Flitwick took his place at the front of the room and began listing the rules for their exam.

"And finally," the Professor finished, "if we hear any word that any of you have used Essence of Memory to aid you in your studies you will be punished most severely. For those of you who were brave enough to use newt scalp shavings, I feel you should know that eating the aforementioned shavings is quite allowed, but actually does nothing to aid memory." There were a few scattered groans from around the room. "You may now begin," the Professor told them, settling down in his chair.

Severus bent down over his exam and read it over, glancing at Remus Lupin when he read question ten (_"give five signs which identify the werewolf"_). He promptly put his quill to the parchment and began scribbling away, filling the page until it appeared, from a distance, to be entirely black.

Severus was known for his concentration during important tests, but this exam was an exception. He was distracted by the way Lily Evans was gazing at James Potter. He was distracted by James Potter every time he ruffled his hair (and looked like an idiot doing so). He was distracted by the way James Potter winked at Lily Evans every so often, and distracted by the way she blushed every time he did. Mainly, though, Severus Snape was distracted by how distracting he found it all. _They don't matter_, he told himself firmly, turning back to his exam.

When Severus finally made it to the end of the exam and scribbled a detailed answer to the last question (_"what role does garlic play in vampire defense?"_) he threw his quill down on his desk and leaned back in his chair, stretching out his cramped fingers. After this, he only had one exam to go, and then he was free for the summer. Free to return to his mother's dilapidated house in Spinner's End, free to repair his relationship with Lily, free to woo her without the constant interference of James Potter.

Yes, summer was going to be good.

"Quills down, please!" Professor Flitwick announced, looking distinctly annoyed as a boy whom Severus recognized from Herbology class continued to write. "That means you too, Stebbins!" The boy, Harold Stebbins, sheepishly dropped his quill. "Please remain seated while I collect your parchment," Flitwick continued. "Accio!"

Severus watched in amusement as countless rolls of parchment flew towards the professor and knocked him off his feet. As he got to his feet and turned to leave, Severus saw some Hufflepuff students helping Professor Flitwick to his feet.

Severus pulled out his notes and began poring over them, looking for errors he had made on his exam. Yes, there it was- Basilisks were born of chicken's eggs hatched beneath toads, not frogs. Silently cursing himself for making such a stupid error, Severus continued out into the blinding sunlight, still reading his notes.

He heard Lily's peals of laughter from somewhere near the Lake, and found himself distracted once more. He squinted over towards where she was standing, trying to decipher who she was with. Mary MacDonald and a few other, unimportant fifth- year girls. No one to worry about.

Severus threw himself down on the ground, near enough to Lily that he could see her without appearing to be creepy, and far enough from Potter and his lot (who were sitting beneath a tree) that he wouldn't have to put up with him. He was still reading his notes, but hadn't found any other errors. It seemed he was looking at yet another O grade on an O.W.L..

_Shut up_, Severus thought, glaring at James Potter. He was rumpling his hair yet again, tossing around a stolen Snitch, and laughing far too loudly. _Who does that?_ Severus thought to himself, thoroughly annoyed. He stowed his notes in his bag and stood up, fully prepared to go back inside the castle. He did not want to be anywhere where he could hear James Potter's laugh.

"Alright, Snivellus?" the accursed boy asked. Severus dropped his bag and grabbed his wand as fast as he could. He was about to hex the idiot, when-

"Expelliarmus!" Severus watched in dismay as his wand flew from his grasp and landed twelve feet away, where it was of no use to him. He turned to glare at Sirius Black, who had begun laughing.

"Impedimenta!" James continued, tears of laughter pooling in his eyes. Severus fell with a _thud_ to the ground. He had been diving to retrieve his wand, but was now scrambling on the ground, humiliation radiating from him.

Students were beginning to crowd around the scene, which was to be expected, Severus decided. Still, he disliked being made a fool of, and in such a public place... Lily could look over and see him writhing on the ground like a fool any minute now. The thought caused Severus to turn a deep red. He was sick of being humiliated by James Potter.

Severus lay panting on the ground, glaring at James. "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James asked, strolling over to where he lay. Severus could feel the mockery in James' eyes burning into him.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius laughed cruelly. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." The gathered crowd laughed in appreciation.

"You- wait," Severus panted, shooting an icy glare James' way. "You- wait!"

"Wait for what?" Sirius sneered. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Severus had had enough. He let forth a stream of mixed curses, hexes, and generally rude things to say, but alas, to no avail. His wand still lay, abandoned, ten feet from where he was sprawled.

"Wash out your mouth," James said menacingly. Severus opened to his mouth to protest, he knew what was coming, but- "Scourgify!"

Severus suddenly found himself with a mouth full of pink bubbles. They were spewing from his mouth- he didn't have time to breath- they wouldn't stop- he was choking, sputtering- breathing in soap- suffocating-

"Leave him alone!" Lily screamed, racing up the hill from the Lake to where James and the assembled crowd waited.

"Alright, Evans?" James asked in a tone which clearly stated that he felt what he was doing was perfectly acceptable, and that she should, too.

"Leave him alone," Lily spat at James. Severus noted with glee that she was looking at the Gryffindor with great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean," James said. Everybody but Lily (and Remus, who was absorbed in a book) laughed.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the Giant Squid," Lily spat.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said airily, turning back to Severus. "Oi!"

Severus had been inching towards his wand, as the Impediment Jinx had been wearing off. He pulled out a wand and aimed it at James, muttered a curse of his own design, and watching in apparent happiness as a bloody gash appeared on the side of James' face.

His happiness was short lived. James turned his wand to Severus and, in a flash of light, the Slytherin boy found himself hanging upside down, his underpants exposed to the gathered crowd. The irony of the situation- that one of his own spells had been turned on him- hit him like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly he was annoyed with everybody. James Potter and his arrogant followers, the crowd of idiots who had gathered to watch the fight as if it were a common circus act, and even Lily Evans. There she stood in all her perfection, his protector and savior. But did she ever bother to strike up conversation anymore? No. Would she talk to him when he tried talking to her? Not bloody likely. Could he feel the disgust radiating off her whenever she spotted him with his Slytherin friends? Always.

Lily Evans, the beautiful Lily Evans he had loved for so long, was suddenly getting on his nerves. He didn't need her to defend him. He didn't want protection from someone who thought he was the scum of the earth. He didn't want her help.

"Let him down!" the girl snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously at James Potter.

"Certainly," James smirked, muttering the counter- curse and allowing Severus to fall to the ground in an unelegant heap only to be hit by a well- aimed "petrificus totalus" from Sirius.

"Leave him alone!" Lily bellowed, whipping out her own wand.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James pleaded. Severus tried to snort in disgust but, having been frozen, found himself unable to do so.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily retorted, jabbing her wand threateningly at the air in front of her. James sighed deeply and cast the counter- curse at Severus, who struggled to his feet.

"There you go," James said, turning back to Lily. "You're lucking Evans was here Snivellus," he told Severus, laughing.

But Severus had had enough. "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" he growled, grabbing his bag and wand from the ground.

Lily shot him a look which would have frozen the sun. "Fine," she said coldly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James shouted, turning his wand on Severus once again.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily spat, turning to James. "You're as bad as he is!"

"What?" James yelped, lowering his wand. "I'd never call you a... you- know- what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it! You make me sick!"

And with that Lily turned on her heel and walked quickly to the castle, ignoring the calls of her friends as she passed them.

"What is it with her?" James asked with feigned nonchalance, turning to his friends. Severus still lay on the ground, stunned by what had just happened.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius said grimly.

"Right," James said angrily, "right." He slashed his wand through the air and Severus was once more hanging upside- down in the air. "Who wants to see me take Snivelly's pants off?"

The crowd laughed, but Severus didn't even notice. He was still marveling at the scene which had just occurred. He hadn't meant to call Lily that, it had been in the heat of the moment. Now, watching her retreating figure, Severus couldn't help but feel that the damage he had done by uttering that one word was irrevocable.

He was very seriously considering begging James Potter to kill him.


	21. James Potter: Wanted by the Ministry

Lily Evans was sitting silently on her bed, fuming. She had come to the conclusion that she hated Severus Snape. He was evil, she decided, just like his friends. In fact, he had probably been evil for a very long time, but she was so blinded by her friendship with him that she didn't notice.

She stood up and began pacing the room, wondering what to do next. She didn't want to leave her dormitory, but it was only noon and she was bored. _Besides_, she thought grimly, _I might see him if I leave._ With that thought in mind, she flopped back down on her bed.

Lily hadn't noticed the hours passing as she lay in a stupor on her bed, but it was nearly nine o' clock when her friend Mary MacDonald opened the dormitory door and slipped in.

"Lil?" she asked cautiously, approaching the bed slowly. "Lil, I've got some... Well, sit up."

Lily eyed her warily and puled herself into a sitting position. "What is it?" she asked flatly, her voice dull.

"There's someone waiting for you outside the portrait hole. They want to speak to you."

"Who?"

"Severus."

"No," Lily said firmly, laying back down.

"He said he's going to sleep there if need be, but he has to talk to you," Mary protested, pulling Lily back up.

"I refuse to speak to him. I hate him."

"Come on! Just go down, tell him you never want to see him again, and he'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Lily." There was now an edge of warning to Mary's voice, and with memory of Mary beating Sirius over the head with a broomstick in mind, Lily grudgingly stood.

"Right, I'll go," she informed her. "But it's only because I don't want to be beat over the head with a broomstick."

"What?" Mary asked, extremely confused, but Lily had already left the dormitory.

Lily was not surprised, when she pushed open the portrait, to see Severus sitting on the floor near the passageway, leaning against the wall. He scrambled up when he saw her, his apology etched all over his face.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath" Lily said coldly, crossing her arms. "I only became out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done," Severus said. " I never meant to call you a mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" Lily said coldly, taking a small step backwards in an attempts to distance herself from him. She couldn't believe she was even speaking to him, she loathed him now. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends-" Severus bowed his head silently. "You see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You- Know- Who, can you?"

Severus opened and closed his mouth, and in a happier time Lily would have teasingly told him that he looked like a goldfish, but those times were long gone. "I can't pretend anymore," Lily continued. "You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No," Severus said, sounding distinctly heartbroken, "listen, I didn't mean-"

"-to call me mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

And then, before Severus could say anything else, Lily turned on her heel and sprinted into the common room. Ignoring everyone who was looking at her, she threw herself into a chair and stared intently at the fire.

"Lily?" a quiet voice to her right asked. "Are you alright?"

"Go away, James," she said through gritted teeth. "What you did today was disgusting."

"That may be," James said, "but not nearly as disgusting as what he gets up to everyday of his miserable little life."

"You aren't helping," Lily told him, putting her head in her hands.

"Alright, I'm sorry about everything, then," James said, pushing her over to make room for him in the large armchair she was occupying. "I never meant to hurt you or make you mad, or anything."

"Whatever."

The two sat in silence for a while, James staring at the fire and Lily with her head in her hands, until the common room cleared out.

"What can I do to make you feel any better?" James asked suddenly, putting his arm around her. Lily was so miserable that she didn't even have the will to shrug him off.

"Nothing."

"Want to go visit Honeydukes?"

"No."

"Want to go visit London?"

Lily was about to respond with the negative, but her curiosity got the better of her. "How on earth do you plan on getting to London?"

"Take the tunnel to Hogsmeade and Apparate."

"You're too young to Apparate. You're only fifteen, you don't know how."

"Sure I do."

"Liar."

"No, I do. I swear."

"Yeah, right," Lily scoffed.

"I taught myself how to do it last summer," James grinned. "Bit difficult at first, but after I'd had my dad explain the basics it was pretty simple. I told him I had to write a paper for some class about Apparation, asked how it was done." James was laughing by now, and Lily was smiling weakly.

"So you know how to Apparate?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at it, too."

"Won't you get in trouble if the Ministry finds out?"

"Why would the Ministry find out? Besides, with everything I've done, I don't think Apparation would be the top of their worries if they ever found out about me."

"You've never done anything illegal," Lily laughed. "Save for Apparation."

"Wanna bet?" James challenged her, leaping from his seat and going to stand in front of her. "Prepare to be amazed," he told her seriously.

"I'm prepared," Lily nodded in mock solemnity. And then, James Potter was not standing in front of her. Rather, there was a very large stag in his place.

"What the...?" she questioned aloud, standing up and walking over to the stag. "Who're you?" The stag responded by pushing against her. She laid her hand on it's back and stared into it's hazel eyes. _Hazel_, she thought. _Bit of a weird color for a stag's- _ "Oh!"

Lily stumbled backward in shock. "James!" she gasped, and then the stag was gone and James Potter was casually strolling towards her.

"So you see," he laughed, "there are a few other illegal things I could get in trouble for."

"You're an animagus?"

"Just perfected it recently."

"I was wondering why your nickname was 'Prongs.'"

James laughed and sat down next to her in the chair again.

"Thank you," Lily said suddenly.

"What for?"

"Being here, I guess. And trying to defend me earlier."

"I'll always be here," James said quietly, feeling like a prat for saying it. "And I'll always defend you against Snivelly." Lily let out a quiet laugh.

"Thanks," she said, and she leant forward and pressed her lips to his.


	22. 525 600 Minutes

Severus Snape hated himself with a passion. In fact, he wished he were dead. He wished he would die a horrific, painful death, because even that would be better than feeling how he felt.

Severus Snape, however, knew he was far too cowardly to ever kill himself. _Pity_, he thought, pushing a bit of cold sausage around his plate.

"Clean up your plate once you're done, Severus," his mother instructed him, her nasal voice cold and indifferent. Severus sighed and stood, carrying his plate to the sink.

"Where's Dad?" he asked, rinsing the plate and wiping it off with a cloth so dirty it was almost black.

"I don't know," his mother hissed, "and how many times do I have to tell you never to ask me about him?"

Severus didn't understand why his parents were still together. They clearly loathed each other, his dad despised magic, and his mum hated Muggles. It didn't make sense. He quickly finished cleaning the plate and put it away, grabbing his shoes as he headed for the door. It was a beautiful day out, and Severus couldn't stand to be in his house any longer. He needed to get out.

Once outside, he put his hands deep in his pockets and began shuffling down the sidewalk, his eyes glued to the ground. Unsure of where he was going, he let his mind wander as his feet led him around the familiar sidewalks and alleyways of his neighborhood.

Severus spat bitterly on the ground as he recalled the past year at Hogwarts. Images of Lily Evans, the love of his life, and James Potter, the bane of his existence, kissing each other filled his mind's eye. He shook his head to rid himself of the images, but it was no use. He kicked a stone miserably, wishing once more for death to come and save him from his misery.

The sound of two familiar voices caught his attention, and as his head snapped up, Severus was surprised to find himself in a park he had played at as a child, hidden behind some bushes in the shade of a large tree. It was the same place he had become friends with Lily Evans, where he had told her that she was a witch, and where he had explained the wizarding world to her. Severus sighed and lay down on the ground, wishing he could go back to those days. _Those days were good._

"I can't believe you came to visit me!" Lily Evans said happily, taking a seat on a swing. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you for the summer," James Potter laughed. "I have to protect you from Snivelly. He lives around here, right?"

"Yeah, about a ten minute's walk."

"There you go. He might just hex you." The two laughed, and Severus heard the distinctive creak of old swings being put into motion.

Hoisting himself onto his elbows, Severus pushed himself upwards until he was sitting, leaning against the tree. From here he could see the whole park, including the red- headed girl and the black- haired boy who were sitting on the swings, laughing and stealing glances at each other.

"How's your summer been?" James asked. "Frightfully dull?"

"Unfortunately. So far it's just been the usual; Mum and Dad are happy to have me back, my old friends are boring compared to my Hogwarts friends, and Tuney still hates me with a passion."

"Tuney. That's your sister, right?"

"Yeah, you'll meet her later. Prepare to be glared at so hard that you might just spontaneously combust."

"Right... You know how to do an Auguamenti charn, right?" James laughed, though his voice sounded a little shaky. Severus assumed the boy was genuinely afraid to meet Lily's family.

"Of course," Lily responded, "but why would I help you?"

"Oh, that's harsh," James laughed. "Really harsh. Here I am, preparing to meet your family, and you wouldn't even help me if they set me on fire?"

"Nah, I don't think you."

"Cruelty, thy name is woman!" James proclaimed, leaping from his seat mid- swing.

"I don't think I've ever heard that before," Lily said, slowing her swing. "Did a poet say it, or something?"

"No, it just came to me," James told her, grabbing ahold the swing's chain and stopping it's motion. "It seemed like an impressive thing to say."

"Telling me that I'm cruelty incarnate seemed like an impressive thing to say?"

"Er... yeah."

"You are not in any way good with words," Lily giggled, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, well," James said, lowering his face towards her, "pity."

Severus looked away, disgusted. He had no intention of seeing them snog, he had witnessed enough of that while at Hogwarts. Severus heard the couple pull apart and begin their walk away from the park and towards Lily's house, murmuring sweet nothings to each other and giggling. It was a familiar route, to Severus, the route from the park to Lily's house. It occurred to him that it had only been a year ago the he had been accompanying Lily home, and James Potter had been far from their thoughts. He lay down on the grass once more, reveling on how much had changed the past year.

_So much can change in just 365 days._


	23. Epilogue

Lily Evans looked nervously in the mirror, straightening the skirt of her dress. She wanted to look perfect and, in her opinion, she did not look perfect in any way at all.

"Did I put too much mascara on?" she said worriedly, leaning in to study her face. "I think I put too much mascara on."

"You look fine," her friend and Maid of Honor Mary MacDonald assured her. "Perfect. I only hope I look as good as you do on my wedding day."

"What was I thinking choosing this dress?" Lily wailed. She stared in horror at the white dress she was wearing. It's simple lines accentuated her figure and made her look an awful lot like a princess.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked. "That dress is gorgeous! You look amazing in it!"

"Why didn't I go with that other one Tuney suggested?"

"Because Tuney suggested it. It was hideous; it looked more like a giant doily than a dress."

"But maybe James likes fancier dresses!"

"I don't think James cares what the dress looks like."

"He does, I know it!" Lily said, now truly panicked. "I'm getting married in twenty minutes and my groom is going to hate my dress!"

"I don't hate it," the groom in question said, quietly closing the door behind him. "You look amazing, Lil."

Lily and Mary both turned to greet James Potter, the man Lily was going to be walking down the aisle towards in a mere matter of minutes.

"Can't you do anything about your hair?" Mary complained, rushing to his side with a comb. She began brushing furiously but gave up when it became apparent that James' hair was not going to lie flat.

"You look great," Lily smiled. James grinned and walked over to where she stood on from of the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm getting married," he said, slipping his arm around Lily's waist. "Goodbye freedom, hello enslavement."

Lily swatted at him, but James ducked to avoid it. "Idiot," she muttered, fastening a pair of earrings to her earlobes.

"You'll never believe who's here," James said conversationally.

"Please don't tell me Tuney invited Vernon," Lily said suddenly, freezing. Vernon Dursley was the boyfriend of Lily's sister Petunia, and Lily had never met anyone quite so horrible in her whole life.

"No, nothing like that," James assured her. "No, Professor Kitridge came. You remember her?"

"Taught us Divination," Mary said suddenly. "Yeah, I do remember."

"Anyways," James continued, "so that got me thinking, and... I think we really owe her a thank you."

"Why?" Lily asked, throughly bemused.

"Well, if it weren't for her, it's possible this wouldn't have happened."

"How d'you mean?"

Marry giggled and took a step forward. "_I'm seeing love, true love,_" she said in an airy voice, clearly an imitation of the Professor's. "_A red- headed girl, L.P.!"_

"And didn't she later predict that your last name was going to be Potter?" James asked, pulling Lily into his arms.

"Looks like she wasn't a fraud at all," Mary said, pulling Lily out of James' grasp and giving her a pair of white high heels. "We were too hard on her."

"Personally, I'm very grateful for her," James said, a mock- seriousness to his voice. "I think I should send her a potted plant as a symbol of my gratitude."

Mere meters away, sitting in a golden seat in the tent where the wedding ceremony was to take place, Professor Marie Kitridge smiled knowingly.


End file.
